Sesshomaru's Bride
by Inuyasha851
Summary: she waits nervously by her Lady knowing that after this day she will never have the chance to be with him, she leaves the room not wanting to see another in his arms but there is someone watching her leave someone she never expected... R&R please D
1. Chapter 1

_**"What's your name?" a young girl asked**_

**_"Sesshomaru" The young demon child shyly replied_**

**_"My name is Takara"_**

**_"What a stupid name"_**

**_"Like Sesshomaru is any better!"_**

**_"How dare you yell at me, don't you know I could kill you"_**

**_"You can't kill me, I'm a priestess don't you know"_**

**_"You're only a child"_**

**_"So are you"_**

**_"I'm not a child! I'm a strong demon" He said turning his back_**

**_The girl suddenly started laughing causing Sesshomaru to look over at her confused and annoyed._**

**_"What is so funny?"_**

**_"You are" she laughed "I'm not a child, I'm a demon"_**

**_"Foolish human" Sesshomaru grinned watching her impersonate him_**

**_

* * *

_____******

"Lets be friends"

**_"Friends?"_**

**_"Don't you know what friends are?"_**

**_"Of course I do!" he turned his back once more "I have just never had one before… mother says friends are for the weak"_**

**_"That's not true, friends make you stronger"_**

**_"That's not what mother tells me"_**

**_"My mother says I should never talk to a demon but here I am talking to you"_**

**_"Won't she be angry with you?"_**

**_"Well… maybe… but we can be secret friends" she smiled friendly_**

**_"Secret friends…"_**

* * *

"Takara… Takara wake up"

"What is it Hana?" I yawned

"Lady Rikana has requested your assistance"

"Alright, I will be there soon"

I watched Hana leave my room and close the door before I pushed the heavy silk blankets to the side; I stood on the cold marble floor stretching my arms above my head the straightening out my night robe. I then walked over to the large window and looked outside, the sun was rising in the distance and the darkness of night was still hanging in the air. It wasn't unusual for Lady Rikana to summon me this early; in fact many times she had summoned me before I have even had a chance to rest so days like this were pleasant enough.

"_What a strange dream"_ I thought looking out into the distance _"I haven't thought or dreamt about him in over 150 years"_

The knock at my door brought me out of my day dream and back to reality.

"Just a minute" I shouted out

I moved over to my cupboard and pulled out a dress, the top half was white with long sleeves while the bottom part was a gentle blue reaching just past my knees. Moving over to the wall length mirror I straightened out the crease in my clothes then with my hands I brushed my short silver hair while tying the longer front parts into plaits using a blue ribbon. Once I was finished with my hair I went over to my bedroom door pulling on the silver handles to open them just enough for me to pass thought then quietly closed the door behind me.

"You look nice today"

"Thankyou Hana" I replied as I started my way down the hall "do you know why she needs me?"

"No, she only said to bring you straight to her"

"_I wonder what it could be"_

We continued to walk until we came to the golden doors the led to the throne room; I thanked Hana then knocked on the giant door.

"Come in" a great voice called out

I opened the door and saw Lady Rikana standing near one of the open windows looking out; her silver hair was tied in the usual long pig tails with a small part of her hair left out on either side reaching just past her shoulders. Lady Rikana turned once I closed the door behind me; I quickly bowed my head and waited.

"Rise Takara"

I rose and saw that Lady Rikana was now standing in front of me only a few feet away, she was wearing her normal purple and white kimono with a blue one that went around her arm with some fluff covering around the top and bottom, there was the same familiar purple crescent moon on her forehead and the purple lighting shaped strike on each side of her face just below her golden eyes. I couldn't help but gaze at the crescent moon for a while thinking about my dream, it wasn't until Lady Rikana started to talk did I snap out of my daze.

"I need you to find someone and bring them to me"

"Of course milady, who is it you wish me to find?"

"My son, I am sure you have heard of him"

"He is the lord of the western lands"

"Yes, I need you to bring him here"

"I will set out right away" I bowed then started to walk towards the door

"Sesshomaru may need some… persuasion to come here, don't be afraid to go all out" she said as I had my hand on the door handle

I nodded my head slightly then slipped out of the room into the empty hall, I walked down the hall until I came to the end then I turned right and continued to walk until I came to a wooden door. I went through the door and out into the garden, following the white pavement I came to a cherry blossom tree that was blooming with hundreds of beautiful flowers. I reached up and picked a petal off one of the flowers and held it gently in my hand.

"_I wonder if he will even recognize me… it's been so long"_

With the petal in my hand I walked over to the edge of the garden, I climbed onto the railing and stood there looking out at the forest below me.

"_If he is the western lord then he should be in the western lands somewhere"_

With that I jumped of off the railing and feel down to the ground below me, before I hit the ground I threw the petal below me and whispered a spell. The petal grew and grew until it was large enough for me to sit on; I landed on the soft petal then flew off towards the western lands to find Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

After flying for many hours Takara final found where Sesshomaru was, he was fighting a demon that foolishly decided to attack him. Takara landed a bit away from the battle not wanting to interfere and waited, she sat down on the grass hidden by the dark cover the forest trees provided.

_**

* * *

**_

Takara tightened her grip around Sesshomaru's arm as they walked through the darkened forest.

"_**Sesshomaru, where are we going?"**_

"_**It's a surprise"**_

_**The children walked for a while longer when Sesshomaru stopped walking and stood in front of Takara.**_

"_**You have to close your eyes"**_

_**Takara looked around her trying to find out where they were but everything was to dark in the forest to see.**_

"_**Don't worry Takara your safe with me" Sesshomaru smiled holding out his hand**_

_**She took his hand and closed her eyes; Sesshomaru led her through the forest into a brightly lit area.**_

"_**Ok you can open your eyes now"**_

* * *

Once Sesshomaru killed the demon he continued on his way threw the forest until he noticed a strange scent in the air, he sniffed the air a few times trying to find out what this new scent was.

"_A human, what is a human doing out here?"_

He followed the scent until he came to the area where Takara was waiting for him, she was leaning against the tree with her eyes closed unaware that Sesshomaru was getting closer to her. Takara was hidden by the tree she was leaning on with only a small part of the dress showing, Sesshomaru saw the blue materiel on the ground near a tree and went closer to it. Takara jolted awake when she heard movement near her, she stood up and brushed the few leaves that had fallen on her away before moving away from the tree and into Sesshomaru's view, he was surprised to see a young lady standing before him un armed.

"What are you doing here" he snapped at her

"I have come to find you" Takara said calmly walking closer to him "I am to bring you to Lady Rikana"

"Leave now before I loose my patience"

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere"

A cruel smile started to show on his face as he lifted his right hand.

"Then I have no choice but to get rid of you"

His eyes flickered with hatred as a yellow glow started to emit from his hand.

"Ill give you one more chance to leave human"

"_He called me a human…"_

A yellow whip cam out of his hand and came straight towards Takara, She jumped into the air and with a quick hand movement she vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Don't think such a trick could fool me"

"Who said I was trying to fool you" Takara shouted down standing on a tree branch "in fact your right where I need you"

Takara reached above her and grabbed a hand full of leaves, as she did this Sesshomaru was once more aiming his whip at her only this time she didn't even try to move. The whip came at her but instead of hitting her like it was meant to it bounced of off the barrier that was now surrounding her, Ignoring Sesshomaru's attempts to brake her barrier she threw the leaves into the air over Sesshomaru's head. Takara held two fingers in front of her mouth as her other hand made a circle in the air then with a whispered spell the leaves started to glow a pale blue, from the leaves a barrier began to fall down and around Sesshomaru. He tried to brake free from his cage but it was no use he was trapped, once Takara was sure he couldn't get out she jumped down from the high branch landing gracefully on her feet.

"Release me"

"Not until you agree to come back with me"

"_Who is this girl… she is not human but there is no demon blood flowing through her"_

Sesshomaru keep trying to escape from the barrier while Takara was leaning against a tree playing with the ribbon in her hair.

"_Isn't he ever going to give up…" _she thought with a sigh

Sesshomaru shot a glare at Takara as she sighed.

"_There is so much hate in his eyes, what happened to you Sesshomaru"_

They looked at each other for a while when Takara pulled herself away from the tree and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Are you ready to go now? I would rather not force you"

"I am not going anywhere"

"Aren't you even the lest bit interested in what Lady Rikana wants"

"Of course not! I don't care what she wants"

"_This girl… who is she"_

"look either way your going to end up coming with me you just have to decide if you want to go willingly or if I have to force you and like I said before I would rather not"

Sesshomaru ignored her and showed no attempt in going with her so with no choice Takara walked back over to the tree and got hold of more leaves then went back over to Sesshomaru, with her back facing Sesshomaru she threw one leaf in the air and as a barrier started to fall down from it she took a step forwards and threw another leaf then continued doing the same thing for a few more steps until a tunnel started to form out of the barrier. Sesshomaru had no choice but to follow after her for the barrier around him was closing in and forcing him to move, after about an hour Takara saw a lake ahead of her, she used the last of her leaves to make a circle barrier around Sesshomaru and then went to the water for something to drink.

"_He doesn't remember me"_

Takara looked at her reflection in the water, it was something she had done many times before when she was first getting used to her new look. As a child Takara had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes and now her hair was short and silver with her eyes a dark purple that was almost black.

"_How could he remember me, I'm not the human I once was"_

She stood up and went back over to Sesshomaru.

"If we keep going like this it will take hours to get there"

"_She is right; it would be much faster if she just let me out of here"_

"So how about I get rid of the barrier? That way we can get this over and done with"

"Very well"

Takara placed her hand on the barrier surrounding Sesshomaru, as she did this the leaves started to fall and the barrier was gone.

"Come on lets go"

"Walking is to slow"

"How else do you expect to get there then?"

Sesshomaru suddenly started to lift into the air with a cloud hovering below him.

"Well that's one way"

I picked up one of the leaves on the ground and jumped into the air throwing the leaf next to me whispering a spell on it to make it grow; I landed on the leaf and went after Sesshomaru.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily"

Sesshomaru just grumbled in response and went faster; I sped up to until I was flying at the same speed as him.

**_A/N - well here is the next chap hope you like it and come on people cant anyone spare a few mins to review =( even if its a "this story sucks" kinda thing just some feed back would be nice please_**

**_ok one more thing i should mention everytime Takara sorta dreams or day dreams what ever you wanna call it it goes back to when they were little kids._**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked up the castle stairs to where mother was waiting for me with the girl in front leading the way, when she reached the top I saw her bow her head to address mother.

"Lady Rikana I brought Lord Sesshomaru as you requested"

"Very good, thankyou"

The girl moved to the side to let me through, I got to the top and saw my mother standing to greet me.

"So you have come to see your mother after all"

I just responded with a growl really not wanting to be here

"Is that any way to treat your mother?"

"Tell me what am I doing here" I said threw gritted teeth

"Ah yes of course, come with me then" she said turning away from me

She walked to the castle doors where the girl was already waiting to open them for her.

"Wait here I have another job for you" mother whispered to the girl as she walked pass

Once the girl closed the door behind us it was only me and mother left in the room, she kept walking up to her throne as I stayed close to the door ready to leave.

"Come closer Sesshomaru I'm not going to bite"

I walked further into the room hating every minute of it, once I was only a few meters away from her I stopped and waited.

"Now tell me why you have summoned me her"

"Have you a bride"

I looked at her with sharp eyes "I do not need such a thing"

"If you want to remain the western lord then you do"

"You are wasting your breath" I growled turning away

"Do you really want Inuyasha to become the western lord?"

I stopped in my tracks at the mention of my half brother

"If you don't find a bride then he will be the western lord"

"_That stupid half breed is not worthy of such title"_

"My son will not be pushed aside by a half demon so I have found a bride for you"

"Who is it you wish me to marry"

"I will be having some guest come around and if you do not choose one of them to be your bride then I will choose for you"

I heard mother stand up and walk over towards me, she walked pass me and opened the door in front of me. I saw the girl was still standing outside waiting for something, once mother opened the door she moved to stand in front of us with a bow.

"You will stay here until such matters are resolved" she said facing me "Takara here will show you around"

The girl Takara looked up surprised, judging from her expression she wasn't expecting this but none the less she agreed to it and started to walk away. Seeing that I had little choice but to stay in mothers house I followed after Takara, she showed my around the castle explaining what room is what until we passed a pair silver doors which she just walked pass ignoring that it was there.

"What room is this?"

"Oh that is my room"

She walked down the hall a few more steps before stopping at the next door.

"And this is where you will be staying" she explained opening the door "I hope everything is to your liking"

I walked was about to walk into the room when I heard someone running towards us, I turned to see a human girl running down the hall, she stopped breathless outside of Takara's door.

"Hana I'm right here" she said stepping into the humans view

"I'm sorry for interrupting" she bowed "but Karen needs your help"

"What happened?"

"She fell over and hurt herself pretty bad, we think she broke her arm"

"Ok ill be there in a second"

Hana nodded then ran back the way she came, Takara turned to face me with her face filled with worry.

"Please forgive me but I have to go" She said with a bow

Before I had a chance to say anything Takara was racing down the hall faster then any human I have ever known.

"_There's something about that girl…"_

I walked into my room closing the door behind me, in front of me where lots of dark purple curtains extending the length of the wall blocking out most of the sun, then on the left was a king size bed with blood red covers over it then on the right was a small dark wooden table with two chairs. I looked at the curtains once more and thought about Takara, she didn't look any older then 19 but there was something different about her like I have met her once a long time ago. I walk out of my room and turned right, as I passed by the sliver doors I found myself stopping and reaching for the handles. I pulled the door open to revile Takara's room, her room was brightly lit compared to my dark room, leaving the door open behind me I walked into the room, she had the same curtains as me only they were drawn back to let in light, she had a king size bed on the right wall with white, blue and pink silk blankets.

"_Why would a servant have such a room?"_

On the wall next to me was a tall light wooden cupboard and on the left was a wall length mirror and next to that was a long bench. I walked over to the bench and saw a basin filled with water, there was another basin next to that one that was filled with dried rose petals. Leaving the bench untouched I went over to her cupboard and opened it, there wasn't much in it, an empty space where I guessed her dress goes then her night robe and another dress that was plain white like the one the other servant girl wore with a short brown apron next to it, pushed at the back was a pair of sandals and some plain brown cotton shoes that looked new.

"_Unworn" _I declared thinking back to Takara's bare feet

I was about to close the cupboard when a medium chest caught my attention, it looked old with a thin layer of dust over it, as I reached out a hand towards it I heard someone cough. I quickly closed the cupboard and looked towards the person who coughed only to see Takara standing there with her arms folded leaning against the doors frame.

"_How long has she been there" _I thought in a moment of panic

"Do you need help with something Lord Sesshomaru" she asked calmly

I didn't answer her; I just walked out of the room and down the hall not caring where I was going as long as it was away from her. There was something about her that made me uneasy she had an air of mystery about her like she was hiding something from the world and I was determined to find out what it was she was hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

I closed the door behind me and ran over to my cupboard pulling open the doors, kneeling on the floor I looked closely at the chest.

"_He didn't touch it" _I sighed with relive

I stood up and closed the cupboard then feel onto my bed looking out my window watching the clouds slowly move across the sky.

* * *

"_**Sesshomaru look, don't you think that looks like a bunny?" **_

_**Sesshomaru looked up at the cloud Takara was pointing to.**_

"_**It looks like a cloud"**_

"_**Nah it's a bunny, see there's the ears and the fluffy tail"**_

_**He couldn't help but smile at Takara as she pointed out how the could looked like a bunny, Sesshomaru loved it how she could find joy in such little things for him that seemed impossible.**_

"_**What does that one look like?" he asked point to another cloud**_

_**Takara thought hard for a few minutes and turned her head side to side.**_

"_**That's a… umm"**_

_**Sesshomaru was laughing when Takara finally sat down on the grass in defeat, she looked at Sesshomaru trying to muster up a glare but that only made him laugh more.**_

* * *

I rolled over with a sigh _"that was such a long time ago" _I found myself staring at my cupboard for a long time before I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I called out sitting up

"I'm sorry for disturbing you" Hana apologised entering the room

"Hana you know your always welcome here" I smiled

Hana shuffled nervously near my door causing me to worry.

"Is there something wrong?" I said alarmed with my feet on the floor

"Oh no… I was just… well it's about Lady Rikana's son…"

"I see" I chuckled relaxing more "and what about him"

"Well it's just… aren't you scared?" she blurted out walking closer to me

"Scared? Why would I be scared?" I asked sitting crossed legged on my bed

"Because he just seems so cold, I got shivers when he looked at me" she explain rubbing her arms

"He doesn't come across as the nicest demon ill admit, but I don't think he is really a bad guy"

Hana was suddenly on my bed with her face leaning close to mine "you like him don't you!"

"WHAT! No way! How could you even mention that?"

"You can't fool me its written all over your face"

"I don't like him! I mean sure maybe once long ago I did but…."

"Whoa hold up! 'Once long ago' what do you mean by that?" she questioned

I cursed at myself for letting that slip, all this time I had managed to keep my past a secret form everyone even Lady Rikana doesn't know about the life I once had.

"I have met him once before" I shrugged trying to brush it off

"You have?"

"I dunno it was a long time ago back when you weren't even born" I laughed

"That's just weird you know that" she said scrunching up her face

"What is?"

"That you knew my as a baby"

"I knew your mum when she was a baby to"

"Argh stop that, it's creepy makes you sound really old"

"I am old" I chuckled "can't you see the wrinkles"

"You lucky you don't have to worry about getting old"

"I guess but I also have to watch those I care about get old and…"

"Yeah I guess there are bad things about being a demon" she said getting off my bed "well I should get back to work, those halls don't clean themselves"

"Give me a minute to change and ill help"

"Nah its ok, I'm…"

"Nope I'm going to help ok"

"Thanks Takara, you're a good friend"

I got changed then spent the rest of the afternoon helping Hana clean the halls, after dinner I was called into the throne room to see Lady Rikana.

"You called me milady"

"Yes I would like you to spend some time with my son"

"I don't understand, what is it you want me to do"

"Just stay with him, I'm sure my poor dear son is lonely so far from his home" she said throwing her head into her arms

"_I get the feeling he is used to being alone"_

"Very well milady" I said with a bow

I left the throne room with a sigh _"why do I have to entertain him" _I slowly walked down the hall until I came to his room _"what does she expect us to do"_ I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"What" came the angered response

"May I come in Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You may enter"

I opened the door and saw Sesshomaru standing with his back facing me but even so I still bowed.

"I have been instructed to keep you company" I explain with my head still lowered

"I do not need company" he spat

"Lady Rikana has…"

Before I had a chance to finish my sentence Sesshomaru was already out of the room and tearing down the halls, I sighed and walked slowly after him. I stopped outside of the throne room _"should of known he would come here"_ I lent against the wall and waited, I was sure once he was finish Lady Rikana would want to say something to me.

"I don't need some weak human to keep me company!" I heard him shout

I couldn't help but frown at being called human, since I have been here iv only been called a demon and that is how everyone knew me but now that Sesshomaru was calling me a human it was sure to stir up some complications.

"I agreed to staying here not to put up with your petty servants"

My frown depend as he said that, everything was clam after that, I didn't know what was being said nor was I very interested in any of it. I guess that Lady Rikana and Sesshomaru had made some sort of deal when she called me into the room; I opened the door slightly and shut it quietly behind me.

"Yes milady?"

"You are to stay with Sesshomaru"

This surprised me; I was hoping that Sesshomaru had managed to convince her otherwise.

"But what about my duties?" I said hoping that would get me out of it "it would be unfair to the others for me to neglect them"

She seemed to think hard about this for a few seconds giving me a small spark of hope.

"Yes that's true… very well Sesshomaru will just have to go with you"

My small light of hope quickly faded, I could tell Sesshomaru wasn't to happy about this when I heard him growl but with one look from Lady Rikana he nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled"


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru and Takara left the throne room and walked silently down the hall back to his room, he entered the room and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Takara's heart sank as she entered the dark room, she was used to the brightness of her own room and watching the sky out her window but in this room the curtains were closed letting very little light enter. She didn't know what to do so she merely stood near the door keeping quiet.

"_Surly he can't stay in here forever"_

The hours passed and Sesshomaru still hadn't moved, another hour passed when Takara yawned.

"I am going to turn in for the night"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything in response he just sat there like a statue.

"Goodnight… I guess ill see you in the morning" she sighed leaving the room

Takara had just changed into her night robe when there was a gentle knock at the door.

"_Who could that be?" _she wondered walking to the door

Takara opened the door to see a young girl around the age or 10 with tears running down her face.

"Sora? What's wrong isn't it passed your bed time"

"There's something wrong with mummy" the girl sobbed

"Where is she?" Takara asked alarmed

"She… she went down to the river… and… and… she….."

Sora burst out into tears unable to finish the sentence, Takara picked up the girl and placed her on her back.

"Hold on ok"

Takara raced of down the hall towards the servant quarters to find Hana; she placed Sora under Hana's care then was off again racing towards the river as fast as she could go. It didn't take her to long to reach the river but from what she could tell Sora's mother wasn't here, this panicked Takara and she couldn't help but think the worse even though she couldn't sense any demons in the area. After and hour of looking she finally found her passed out along the river bed, she knelt down next to her and lightly shook her shoulders.

"Tak..ara… is that… you?" she struggled to say

"Yes it's me, don't worry you will be home soon"

Takara gently pulled the women out of the water and looked for any sign of injury, finding nothing she lifted her onto her back and started to walk back home. After a few hours Takara finally made it home, she went straight to Hana's house who was sitting outside with Sora asleep on her lap.

"Ill look after her Takara, you go get some rest" Hana said once they laid the women on a bed

Takara nodded and headed back to her room, it had been a big day for her and she was exhausted. With her eyes half closed and her legs feeling like lead she eventually made her way to her room, she opened the door and half slammed it shut behind her before staggering over to her bed, within a second Takara was fast asleep on the bed she thought was hers. The dark figure in the corner of the room watched as Takara entered the room in her night robe. _"What is she doing here" _he thought annoyed watching the girl walk towards his bed, he watched as she fell onto the bed and with one yawn was fast sleep. Sesshomaru stood from his chair and walked over to his bed with the intention of waking the girl up.

"_Who does she think she is coming into __my__ room like this?" _

He paused next to the sleeping girl when he thought he heard her say something.

"Sess…homa..ru…" she muttered

"_She is dreaming about me"_ he thought confused _"why would she be dreaming about me?"_

Sesshomaru stayed by the bed all night hoping to hear her say something else that might explain what she was dreaming about but by the time the sun started to rise he gave up and returned to his chair. It wasn't long after the sun had risen that Takara woke up, she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"_It's still dark…"_ she thought looking around the dark room

"So you're finally awake"

Takara jumped and a barrier came up around her at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, once her heart stoped racing and she had calmed down the barrier faded away and in its place anger rose.

"What are you doing in my room!" she shouted at him "I don't care if you are Lady Rikana's son this is my room and you are not welcome here!"

Takara was standing now and moving closer to Sesshomaru shouting at the demon that wasn't moving an inch.

"You are bold yelling at me in my own room" he said standing

"Your… room.." Takara said slowly taking in her surroundings

"_Oh no… last night when I… I must of gotten the rooms mixed up"_

Her cheeks flushed a pale pink as she bowed her head.

"_What do I say?" _

She thought hard to think of a way to explain all this and to apologize.

"Why wouldn't he say something last night" she mumbled to herself

Sesshomaru had heard her mumbled words and couldn't think of a way to respond.

"_Why didn't I wake her… even after she spoke my name why didn't I wake her"_

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive my pervious outburst… you see I was…"

"_He doesn't care what you were doing just apologize and leave"_

"I'm sorry there is no excuse for what I have done"

"_What was she going to say? When she entered last night she was covered in the scent of the forest… what was she doing out there?"_

He looked at Takara who was still bowing.

"_I have to say something to her"_

"_I wish he would just say something anything would be better then this silence"_

Everything was silent when a small rumbling noise came from Takara's stomach.

"You may go" Sesshomaru said half amused by her

Takara practically ran out of the room and into her own, she leaned on her closed doors taking deep breaths before washing and dressing herself in her plain white dress.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast Takara slowly walked back to Sesshomaru's room.

"_I have so much to do and now I have to drag him around with me.." _she sighed reaching his room.

"Come in" Sesshomaru called out before she had a chance to knock

"I'm sorry to disturb you but i would like to get a start on my days work"

Sesshomaru growled remembering the promise he had been forced to make with his mother, he was to stay with her from morning till night even if that meant following her while she worked. He hated the thought of following her around and she wasn't to happy about it either, Takara had hopped to avoid him as much as possible during his stay here not wanting him to find out her secret but now she was stuck with him all day.

"_How am I meant to get anything done with him around?"_

"_How dare mother force me to spend my time with this girl, but I could use this to my advantage, this may be the best way to find out who she really is"_

He stood from his chair and walked over to Takara; Sesshomaru stopped near her and gestured for her to lead the way. Takara lead Sesshomaru outside to the servants quarters.

"_I should check on Sora and her mum first" _

Sesshomaru followed Takara to a small house, after she knocked on the door the sound of feet came running towards the door. The door was pulled open by a small human child.

"Hello Sora can I come in" Takara smiled

Sora looked cautiously at Sesshomaru then back at Takara with worry.

"Lord Sesshomaru would you be so kind as to wait here"

"Very well"

He watched as she entered the house following the small child, not long after Takara had entered the house Sesshomaru noticed a familiar scent coming towards him, he turned to see Hana walking with a jug full of water.

"Oh.. Umm.. Lord Sesshomaru… what brings you here?" she stuttered with a bow

"Hello Hana" Takara said suddenly at the door "your just in time I need your help.. in here"

Hana bowed once more before disappearing into the house.

"How is she? Is there something wrong?"

"No everything is fine, she is still unconscious but she will wake up when she is ready"

"What about her work, she is set to water the gardens today"

"Ill do that don't worry about it ok"

"What do you think happened? Was it a demon?"

"No.. I don't think so… I couldn't find any trace of demons last night"

"Then how did this happen"

"Best guess is that she fell, it can be pretty slippery down by the lake"

"Yeah that's true I have nearly fallen in many times"

"Yes I know" Takara laughed "well I should get going, let me know if you need anything"

"_So that's what happened last night, she was helping the humans"_ he thought as he listened into their conversation

* * *

"Why do you do the work of a servant?" he asked watching her tend the garden

"Because I am a servant"

"If you are a servant then why do you not live with the others?"

"Because I'm a demon and when I first came here everyone was scared of me so Lady Rikana was kind enough to give me a room in the castle"

"Why do you pretend to be a demon when your clearly not"

Takara stoped in her place and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"You have no demon blood in you"

"You're right I am not a fully fledged demon I am merely a half… no I wouldn't even be that I only have small traces of demon blood running through my veins. Surly you can tell that I'm not all human"

"_She's right; she is defiantly not all human"_

"Lord Sesshomaru… my I ask you a question?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head in response

"Why do you hate humans so much?"

"Because they are weak"

"Humans are stronger then you think, it is true that they don't have the same physical strength but they are still strong.

Sesshomaru grunted in response with nothing more to say.

"Look a rainbow… isn't it so pretty" Takara smiled up at the rainbow

"_This is all so familiar…"_ he thought staring at her

Once Takara was finished in the garden she moved into the house to help the others clean, she had nearly finished one of the rooms when Lady Rikana called her into the throne room.

"Takara I need you to go to some friends of mine and give them a message"

"_Since when was I the messenger"_ she thought slightly annoyed

"everything you need to know is in here" Lady Rikana said throwing something wrapped in cloth "and Sesshomaru you are to stay and be ready to welcome our guest"

Takara left the second they were dismissed following the directions Lady Rikana had given her, Sesshomaru was less then please but he managed to hold his tongue. As he walked back to his room he once again stopped at Takara's door.

"_She will be gone for a while, this is my chance"_

He went into the room grabbed the chest then went straight into his room at lighting speed, he sat the chest on the table and stood over it with his hand overing over the latch. He opened the chest and saw a small priestess outfit that was fit for a child, some black hair tied in a plait, a small worn out home made doll, a shell, a hand full of pink stones and a small piece of metal that was in the shape of a love heart. He picked up the metal love heart and held it in the air.

"_I remember this… I gave it to someone long ago… but why would Takara have it"_

He placed the heart back into the chest and picked up one of the pink stones closing his eyes.

* * *

"_**Sesshomaru look what I found" A young girl shouted out running to him**_

* * *

He opened his eyes with shock at the sudden memory; he placed the stone down and looked over everything once more.

"_This stuff belonged to a human… a human I once knew long ago… a human who is long dead, what was her name"_

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the girl he had long forgotten about.

* * *

"_**Sesshomaru lets be friends forever ok" a girl said standing in front of him**_

"_**Friends" Sesshomaru whispered**_

_**The girl turned to face him, she was wearing priestess clothes and had long black hair; her chocolate brown eyes were filled with excitement and wonder and her smile was enough to brighten anyone's day. The girl reached out to grab Sesshomaru's hand. Her hand was soft and warm in his; he could hear her heart racing as she tightened her grip.**_

* * *

"_She was the first human I met that didn't run away from me… the first and only friend I ever had"_

He gently touched the priestess clothing and the small bundle of hair.

"_These things belonged to that girl, why does Takara have them"_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" came a voice from his door

His head jerked towards the closed door

"Who is it?" he called out annoyed

"My name is Hana… Lady Rikana sent me"

"_That girl from before" _Sesshomaru thought remembering earlier that morning

He closed the chest and walked to his door opening it slightly, Hana bowed quickly as he opened the door.

"Lady Rikana request…"

"Tell me how long have you known Takara?" Sesshomaru said interrupting

"Huh?" she looked up at Sesshomaru surprised "oh well I have known her my whole life"

"What do you know about her?"

"I only know stories passed down from my family…"

"Tell me them"

"But Lady Rikana…"

Sesshomaru frowned at the thought of talking to his mother; every time she had called him it hasn't been good. He closed his door and started to walk down the hall leaving Hana behind.

"Come" he called out to her

Hana quickly caught up to him and walked silently by his side blushing slightly.

"Tell me what you know of Takara"

"Lady Rikana brought her here nearly 200 years ago when she was only a child, at first she lived with us in the servant quarters, she lived there for a while until Lady Rikana found out about her powers that's when she took her away… no one really knows what happened during the time she spent with Lady Rikana but it was around 50 years later until anyone saw her again and she was much more powerful then she had been that's when she started to live in the castle alone. You see everyone was afraid of her because she is a demon and it stayed that way until 80 years ago when she saved my grandmothers life"

"Thankyou" Sesshomaru said as they stopped in front of the throne room

"Umm you're welcome…"

Hana started to walk away when she turned around just as Sesshomaru had his hand on the door handle.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you really want to know why don't you just ask Takara"

Then she was off skipping down the hall.

"_Strange girl.."_ Sesshomaru thought entering the throne room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I returned home as the sun was setting and headed straight to see Lady Rikana, she was sitting in her throne waiting for my arrival.

"Lady Rikana, I have delivered all the messages"

"Thankyou Takara" she said standing from her throne

As she stood from her throne the side door opened and Sesshomaru walked in.

"_Well at least I had a few hours alone"_

"Ah Sesshomaru…"

"Excuse me milady" I cut in "I am sorry for interrupting but my I please be excused"

Lady Rikana looked at me and moved closer towards me

"You are injured"

"It.. it is nothing…"

"Sesshomaru take her back to her room"

Sesshomaru and I left the throne room and walked slowly towards my own room.

"You do not have to stay with me, you can leave"

"Where are you hurt?"

I stopped walking and looked up at him in surprise; I wasn't expecting any signs of kindness from him. He stoped a few steps ahead of me and turned to look back.

"What is wrong?"

"Noth…nothing, I just…"

A sharp pain was jabbing at my side making me unable to complete my sentence.

"Do you need help?" He asked coming to my side

"No, I just.. Need to lie down"

With that Sesshomaru picked me up and carried me off towards my room, I wrapped my arms around his neck fearing he would drop me. Sesshomaru opened my door and laid me down on my bed.

"Umm thankyou" I said blushing

"What do you think you are doing" he demanded as I tried to sit up

"I need… medicine"

"I will get it for you"

"Really?" I was surprised by his sudden acts of kindness "why are you helping me?"

"Would you rather me leave you"

"If you really want to help then come here"

Sesshomaru walked over towards me and stood at my bed side.

"_He actually came"_ I thought looking up at him

"What" he snapped at me

"Ah nothing, umm here help me up"

I put my hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to take of some of the pressure to my side while he held my shoulders to help support me, we walked over to my mirror so I could see the damage done. There was a huge gash in my dress so it was easy to see the injury; there were teeth marks where I was bitten by a demon but nothing to bad.

"How did you get hurt?"

"Oh a snake demon came flying at me out of no where"

"What about your barrier?"

"It wasn't up"

"Why"

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting a snake demon to come flying at me" I frowned at him

I turned sideways so I could better look at the damage, bruises where already starting to show around the teeth marks which was nothing unusual. I was about to tell Sesshomaru that it wasn't anything serious and I just needed to rest for a bit when I heard him sniffing the air.

"What are you doing" I asked looking up at him

"You have been poisoned" he said with a hint of worry

"Really? Huh I didn't even notice"

I turned around in the mirror trying to see any signs of poison not really that concerned

"I can smell it"

"_Well that explains the sniffing"_

"We have to get the poison out of you before it's to late"

"Nah ill be fine, it's not that bad"

Sesshomaru was looking down at me like I was crazy and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny!" he shouted

"I'm sorry… it's just that look… on your face… it's so funny" I said between fits of laughter

Sesshomaru went to walk away but I reached out to grab his sleave.

"Wait"

"I'm not going to wait around while you get poisoned!" he yelled out

"_Sesshomaru…"_

"Just wait a minute, you'll see ill be fine… ok"

I moved over to the basin filled with water and placed my hand in it, as I did this the water started to glow a pale pink. I lifted my hand out of the water and placed it on me side where the teeth marks were, the pink glow expanded over my skin until it covered every teeth mark then it vanished. The teeth marks were still there as was the bruising but the poison was now gone.

"See I'm fine"

"How did you do that?"

"I just purified the poison"

"Demons don't have the ability to purify things, that is what priestess do"

"Well yeah but I am a…."

"_No I'm not.. Not anymore"_

"… I was just born with power that's all I know"

"What were you going to say" he asked moving closer to me

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind"

"_He is acting stranger ever minute"_

"Lord Sesshomaru can I ask you a question"

"Ok"

"Why… why are you here… what I mean is why did Lady Rikana want you here"

"She wishes me to marry someone"

"_That's why I was inviting all them girl demons here"_

"Don't you want to get married?"

"A bride would only cause troubles for me"

"Then why are you staying here?"

"I must have a bride if I am to continue ruling the western lands"

"Well that's selfish"

"How dare you"

"I'm sorry but it is, it is not right to marry someone if you do not love them"

"I'm the true owner of the western lands and Inuyasha is not going to take it from me"

"Who is... Inuyasha?"

"He is my half brother"

"Half… brother.. I had no idea"

"Why would you know?"

"_That's true.. Why would I know? Were not even friends anymore"_

"I have been living with your mother for nearly 200 years, just thought I would have heard something"

"Why are you living with mother?"

"She took me in when I was a child"

"What about your parents"

"My parents… I… I…"

I turned away from Sesshomaru with tears threatening to surface.

"Its ok you don't have to tell me" he said placing a hand on my shoulder

I looked back at him with my eyes glistening and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru" I said with a yawn sitting up on my bed

"What no yelling?"

"Huh" I looked at him with a blank face blinking

"Yesterday morning"

I thought back to yesterday morning as I started to blush a deep red.

"I'm really sorry about that… if there is anything I can do to make up for that….unspeakable behaviour…"

"Actually there is something you can do" he said moving away from my bench

"_I wonder if he stood there all night… wait did he just say what I thought he said!"_

I looked at him with wide eyes not knowing what to expect, after all what good the demon lord want from me?

"Tell me what you were doing in my room"

"I umm must have gotten the rooms mixed up"

"Tell me the truth" he said now standing at the end of my bed

"That is the truth; I'm just used to no one being in that room… in any of the rooms actually"

"so you sleep in there often?"

"no not really" I said pulling back the covers "its just when I'm really tired I just go to sleep where I can find an empty bed"

"Why were you tired, I thought you went to bed hours before you entered my room"

"_What's with all the questions?"_

"Yeah I did but then I got back up"

"Why

"Because" I said standing making sure not to look at him

"I know you were in the forest, the smell was all over you"

"So what? I went to the forest I do that all the time"

"Why don't you want to tell me what you were doing?"

"Why do you care what I was doing" I mumbled trying to stay calm

Sesshomaru didn't say anything after that he just watched me as I moved to my mirror; I picked up the torn white dress that was hanging off the end of my bench.

"Ill never be able to fix this" I sighed to myself

I placed the dress back down and washed my face then walked over to my cupboard to find my white and blue dress; I pulled it out and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Do you think you could turn around of something?" I asked him

Sesshomaru turned around to face my mirror while I got changed; once I was changed I moved back over to my mirror and straightened out my bed hair. Sesshomaru was still looking outside staring at something in the distance that couldn't be seen, he looked annoyed.. No it was more frustrated with something and I had a pretty good feeling that it was what I said.

"Do you remember yesterday morning when we went to Sora's… the little girl's house?" I asked looking at him

"Yes"

"Well she came to me the other night… she was worried for her mother because she hadn't come home, I went into the forest to find her. It took me a while to find her, from what I could tell she fell into the river and got washed down stream… anyway I carried her back home and that's why I was so tired" I explained walking closer to him

"Why would that human child go to you if they are afraid of you?"

"Not all of them are afraid of me" it took me a few seconds to sink in to what he had just said "wait… what makes you think they are afraid of me?"

"Humans are afraid of demons, and you say you are a demon"

"Not all humans are afraid" I said in barely a whisper

"_After all I wasn't afraid of you when I was a human"_

"Every human I have met has trembled in fear before me"

"_I didn't"_

"That's only because they don't know you" I walked over to my doors and rested my hands on the handles "come on, let's go"

* * *

I followed Takara down the hall and to the servant area.

"Why are we going here?"

"Well there is someone I want you to meet" she chirped back

"You can not force me to put up with these humans" I growled

"I'm not forcing you to do anything"

I continued to follow her until we came to one of the houses.

"_This is the house of that child"_

Takara knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer, after a few minutes a women opened the door. I saw the fear when she saw me standing there, Takara saw it to but she just ignored it.

"_She must of gotten this all the time when she was younger"_

"How are you feeling today?"

"Oh I am much better thanks to you Takara"

"I'm glad I could help" she smiled "is Sora here?"

"She was heading towards the east side to play"

"The east side…"

She looked deep in thought for a while when suddenly a smile spread across her face.

"I know where she is going" she laughed

She said goodbye to the lady then started back the way we came.

"Are we not going after her?" I asked confused

"Yeah but it's faster to cut through the main house"

"Then why do they not do that"

She stoped and turned to face me "so you just let people run through your house do you?"

I kept my mouth shut after that, for some reason when I was around this girl I always managed to say something…. Stupid. We walked through the house and came to a wooden door; she opened the door and allowed me to walk through first. I walked out into the sun and looked around me; I was in a garden that had many cherry blossom trees and flowers all in full bloom.

"This is my private garden"

"_Why would the human child come here if it was her garden?"_

I caught the sound of footsteps running closer towards the door, I couldn't tell who it was with all the different flowers around but Takara seemed to be happy suddenly.

"Quick follow me" she whispered with a mischievous smile on her face

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the side away from the door; she told me to stay quiet and stood beside me keeping close to the wall so whoever it was would not see us. The door opened slightly then closed quickly, I saw the young human child walk out into the garden not knowing we were there. I looked down at the hand Takara was still holding and couldn't help but calm and forget all my troubles for a moment but that moment didn't last long, Takara had let go of my hand and was now creeping towards the girl.

* * *

"_Takara never came down for breakfast… I hope she is ok" _I thought walking down the halls

"Hana, Lady Rikana is looking for you"

"Oh thankyou Kyo"

"Enter" Lady Rikana called out as I neared the door

I entered the room expecting to see only Lady Rikana there but much to my surprise there I found 5 other demons standing the room with her.

"You were looking for me" I questioned with a shaky voice

"Go find my son and bring him here"

"As you wish milady"

I left the room and walked quickly down the hall, it wasn't until I was nearing Lord Sesshomaru's room did I finally slow down to take a breath.

"_So many demons"_ I shuddered

After taking a few seconds to regain a normal breathing pattern I continued my way to Sesshomaru's room _"he should be in here if Takara is still resting" _I thought standing in front of his door. I knocked on the door and waited for a response when I heard none I reached out to open the door slightly, Once again I tried calling out to Sesshomaru but once again there was no response I was going to close the door and look else where when I noticed something strange on his table. Looking around to make sure no one was watching I entered the room with caution, it was very dark in the room so I went to the curtains and opened it slightly to let in enough light to see what the object was. I was surprised to find Takara's chest sitting on the table, as I walked closer towards the table I was even more certain that it was my friend's chest.

"_Why would Lord Sesshomaru have this… she never lets anyone touch it"_

I left the room confused as to why the chest would be there but still I continued my search for Lord Sesshomaru.

"_I'm sure Takara wouldn't allow him to see inside"_

I wondered the halls for a while longer searching for Lord Sesshomaru with no such luck.

"_Where could he be? Maybe... I should ask Takara for help" _I thought walking towards her room


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hana walked into Takara's room and saw that it was empty.

"Great now she has disappeared as well!" she grumbled throwing her arms in the air

She walked around the empty room for a bit trying to think of where she might be.

"If I was Takara where would I be…" she thought out loud "OF COURSE! Her garden!"

Hana jumped up and raced down the hall towards Takara's garden, she got to the wooden door and pushed it open expecting to see Takara there but once again it wasn't what she thought. Takara and Sora where playing a game of some sort and Sesshomaru was standing next to a tree slightly leaning on it watching them, once Hana entered they all turned to look at her. Hana blinked a few times dumb founded that Sesshomaru would be here willing with Takara, Lady Rikana had made a point of telling everyone this morning that she was excused from all her duties for the day.

"_Today is a strange day…" _she thought rubbing her head

"Hana? Are you ok?" Takara asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I'v just been running around the WHOLE grounds looking for Lord Sesshomaru… I didn't even think he would be here" she half laughed

"Why were you seeking me?"

"Lady Rikana wishes to see you"

"Very well then"

Sesshomaru walked towards the door but before he left he turned his head to look at Takara, it looked like he wanted to say something but all he did was turn back and close the door behind him. Hana fell to the floor with a sigh, she laid on her back and closed her eyes, she was happy that she found Sesshomaru now hopefully she wouldn't have to go back into that room full of demons.

"Uhh Sora, why don't you go back home"

"Why?" the innocent girl asked

"Because me and Hana need to talk"

"Ok then" she chirped running out of the garden

"I don't know where she gets all that energy from" Hana sighed

Takara closed the door behind Sora then sat down next to Hana on the grass.

"Are you ok Hana?"

"Yeah just glad I found Lord Sesshomaru, I really didn't want to go back into that room" she said with a shiver

"What room?"

"The throne room"

"Why what's wrong with it?" Takara laughed

"It's got like 50 demons in there!" Hana said sitting up

"50" Takara said looking at her friend

"ok well maybe not 50… more like 5" she smiled with her hand behind her head

"So there here already…" Takara sighed

"You know them?"

"No.. Not really… yesterday Lady Rikana asked me to deliver 5 messages… they were all to powerful demon girls"

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru has to choose one as his bride"

"So that's why he is here? To choose a bride?"

"Yeah.. That's what he told me anyway"

"He told you? Since when were you guys talking?" She said with a wink

"It's not like that Hana!"

"Sure its not" she winked again "oh yeah that reminds me… the other day when you left he asked me questions about you"

"About.. Me? What about me!"

"Just things like how long you have been here and stuff"

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, that lady Rikana brought you here and you never left" she explained "there is one other thing though…"

"Yeah what is it?"

"_I cant tell her.. What if she let him? I mean I wasn't meant to be looking around in his room"_

"Uhh never mind, it's nothing important"

"Sesshomaru let me introduce you to my friends, this is Lady Garu" Lady Rikana said pointing to the snake demon.

"It'sss a plessser to meet you"

"This is Lady Wickta"

"It's an honour" bowed the fox demon

"This is Mistress Hitori"

This demon didn't say anything to Sesshomaru just glared at him slightly, he looked at her with shock, she had a pair of cat like ears on her head and a tail.

"_Why would mother want me to marry a cat" _he thought as he nodded at her in respect

"Lady Shikah"

"Hmm your more… yummy then I thought you would be" the bat demon said licking her lips

"And this is Nakimo" Lady Rikana said coming to the last demon

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru! I have heard a lot about you… well not really but I'm sure we will get along just fine!"

"Mother may I have a word with you… alone"

"Of course… where is Hina?"

"She was with Takara"

"Very well you can show them to their rooms"

"That is servant work"

"Excuse me milady" came a small voice at the door

Everyone in the room turned towards the half opened door with some glaring at the intruder that couldn't be seen.

"Come in"

"I am sorry to interrupt" Takara said walking into the room

"Takara what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked

"I heard we had guest and it would be my honour to show them around"

"You were excused from you're…."

"Very well then, please all follow Takara she will take you to your rooms" Lady Rikana said cutting Sesshomaru off

Once everyone had left Sesshomaru turned to face his mother.

"I thought she was excused from her duties"

"Yes but if she wishes to resume her duties then she can, now what is it you wished to talk to me about?"

"These women you have chosen are unacceptable"

"Well if you had chosen your own bride sooner then you wouldn't have to choose between these lovely ladies, now leave me"

Sesshomaru left the throne room and went straight into his room still fuming from the encounter with the demons and his mother, he went into his room and stormed around in circles trying to think of a way out of this but there was nothing he could do. He sat down in one of the chars and stared at the door almost daring someone to enter; once he had started to cool down he noticed the chest was still sitting on the table in front of him. He pulled it towards him and opened it; he pulled out each item and looked it over one more time.

"_Why can't I remember her name…"_

As he held the heart in his hand Takara came to mind, he placed it back in the box and sighed.

"_I guess it doesn't really matter any more"_

He closed the chest and picked it up carrying it to his door, with one hand on the handle he listened out for anyone that might be around, hearing nothing he opened the door and went to Takara's room. He closed the door behind him and went over to her cupboard and placed the chest back where it belonged then went back to his own room leaving no trace that he was ever there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**3 Days Later**_

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru your so funny" Nakimo laughed loudly hanging from his arm

"yessss, defiantly the ssstrongessst demon around" Lady Garu hissed close to his ear

"_Ugh I am so sick of this! I can't stand one more day let alone another week!"_

"Oi, you there, servant, get over here" Mistress Hitori shouted out

"Coming mistress" I said in my most polite voice

I walked over towards the cat demon who was standing in the hall glaring at Sesshomaru, it was obviouse that she didn't want to be here I could only imange what Lady Rikana must have said to get her to come.

"Did you want something mistress" I asked bowing my head

"Yes my room is unacceptable, find me a new one"

"Of course mistress" I said forcing a smile

I continued my way down the hall to find her a new room.

"_This is her 3__rd__ room today" _I sighed annoyed

"Servant!"

I looked up from the ground and saw Lady Shikah standing in front of me.

"Yes milady?" I smiled trying to remain calm

"You would do well to keep the other humans away from me or next time I might not be able to control myself" she said licking her lips walking away

A small shiver crept up my spine, it took all I had not to allow my barrier to show, I would hate to think what would happen if I let my barrier loose. I hadn't been able to figure out why exactly but that bat demon always gave me the creeps, every time she was around I had to focus all my strength on not allowing my barrier to show. Once she was out of sight I sigh with relief, I shook myself before continuing on trying to forget about that encounter. After looking in every room in the house I finally found one that I thought would be good enough for the cat demon, I took a note of where it was and headed back to let her know, on my way back I bump into Lady Wiktah.

"I'm so sorry milady" I said quickly bowing

"It was my fault" she said in a quiet voice

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh well I don't want to trouble you"

"It's no trouble really" I smiled

I had liked Lady Wickta from day one, she was very quiet and shy but she was nice, not like the others.

"Well I seemed to have lost my way" she said blushing

"Where are you trying to get to?"

And she had to be the only demon I have ever known to get lost.

"I can't seem to find my room" came her even more quiet response

"If you come with me I can show you"

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble you"

"It's no trouble really, in fact it's on my way"

It wasn't really but I didn't mind taking a detour back to Sesshomaru and the other girls.

"Here we are" I smiled opening the door for her

"Thankyou very much Takara"

"If you ever need anything my room is just down the hall there, see the silver doors" I explained point to the faint shimmer of my doors

"You are to kind"

I bided her farewell and then turned back around towards the room Mistress Hitori was, as I walked into the room Lady Garu and Nakimo both had there hands all over Sesshomaru and he just stood there allowing it. I wanted to say something but I knew it wasn't my place, I don't know why it bothered me so much but I couldn't help but hate seeing them two hang off him like that, but what bothered me even more was that Sesshomaru was letting them.

"I found you a room Mistress Hitori"

"And it's about time to; I can't stand being in this room a second longer"

Once I showed Mistress Hitori to her new room I headed towards min for some reast, since these demons have been staying here iv been getting tired a lot faster then I normally do. I got to my room and closed the door behind me with a sigh; I kicked of the brown cotton shoes and untied the equally brown apron tossing it to the side not caring where anything landed. Since the demons have been staying we have all be forced to wear 'proper' attire, to everyone else it wasn't that bad after all more then half of hem already did but to me I hated it, I hated wearing shoes and not being able to feel the cool marble beneath my feet or being able to run around not worrying about slipping from the lack of grip on the shoes. It wasn't so bad wearing the apron, I could put up with that but it was just the shoes I couldn't stand, I picked up on of the shoes and threw it out the window as fast and hard as I possibly could.

"You know it's a good thing that windows open…"

I spun around in panic until I saw it was Hana standing at my door.

"I didn't even hear the door" I muttered more to myself then anyone

"Maybe because you were throwing your shoe half way across Japan?" she teased

"I can't stand it Hana"

"Shoes aren't that bad" she said closing the door

"It's not just the shoes… its just"

I didn't know how to finish the sentence; I didn't even really know why I was so frustrated. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the cold floor leaning against the bed; I turned my head slightly and looked out of the window.

"I don't like it Hana, I don't like having them here, I don't like…"

"Seeing them with Sesshomaru"

I looked up at her shocked, as I went to deny what she said a single tear rolled down my cheeks, there was no denying it anymore.

"Why don't you just tell him" she said walking over to me

"Tell him what? There is nothing to tell" I sighed wiping away the tear

"Takara…"

"No Hana, it doesn't matter… one of them demons will become his bride and nothing I say is going to change that"

"So what are you going to do, continue throwing shoes out the window… you're going have a hard time finding that by the way" she said with a small smile

I knew what she was trying to do and I appreciated her for it, I smiled back at her and stood up.

"Guess I should get looking then"

Hana sat down on my bed and watched as I went over to my cupboard, I opened it and pulled out my usual white and blue dress, I just finished putting it on and was about to close the cupboard when Hana said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"It's back.."

She said it so quietly that I wasn't sure I heard her right.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh umm nothing"

She quickly looked away from the cupboard and started down at her feet.

"Who put what back?"

"Don't know what your talking about" she said without looking at me

"Hana" I said in my most forceful voice I could muster at the time

Hana started to bite her thumb and whimper in her spot.

"ok fine!" she shouted jumping to her feet "the other day when I was looking for Sesshomaru I went into his room and I saw your chest sitting there on his table I know I wasn't supposed to be looking around his room but it caught my attention and…"

"Wait a minute Hana"

She stoped pacing around and looked up at me

"Now back up a bit and slow down, what did you see in his room?"

"Your chest, it was sitting on his table"

I knelt down on the floor and pulled the chest towards me, sure enough the thin layer of dust was missing. I opened it up and saw that everything had been rearranged; I closed the chest once more and pushed it back into its place then stood up with my hands it tight balls.

"How dare he go through my stuff" I hissed through my teeth

"So you didn't let him?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"I didn't think you would have"

"You know what I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" I said storming towards the door

"Takara wait, I know you're angry but honestly there isn't much you can do about it"

"I don't care if he is a demon lord"

"Just take a few minutes to get your thoughts together; you don't want to do something you will regret later"

I closed my eyes and thought about it for a minute, I knew Hana was right, if I went after Sesshomaru I would be in big trouble and it would just be me the others would suffer as well and I didn't want that.

"I'm going to get my shoe" I hissed keeping my eyes closed

I ran over to the open window and jumped out of it with my barrier around me not worrying about anything other then getting away from him and that house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I will not put up with this anymore!" I hissed at mother "if they come near me one more time I will kill them"

"Now now, you know you can't do that"

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted as loud as I could

"Calm down Sesshomaru"

"Calm down! Calm down you say" I growled lowering my voice "you're not the one having them things hang off you"

"one of them GIRLS is going to be your wife, so you better get used to it… but you know, if you would like a brake from them I may be able to help you out" Mother said with a smile

"What will it cost?" I hissed threw my teeth closing my eyes

I couldn't believe what I had sunk to, making deals with mother, dodging people, acting like some scared coward; it was enough to make anyone sick.

"No more complaining"

MY eyes snapped open; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I have better things to do then listen to you complain all day"

"Is that all?"

"There is one more thing"

"_I knew it"_

"It seems Takara has run off somewhere…. I need you to find her"

"She ran away?" I said in disbelieve

"From what I know she went looking for something"

"Then won't she come back once she has found what ever she was looking for?"

"That's what I thought but that was yesterday afternoon… no one has seen her since then, once you find her I will give you the rest of the day to yourself"

"Very well then"

I left the room and headed towards Takara's, I walked into her room and saw Hana standing near the open window holding something in her hands. I cleared my throat to get her attention; she turned around with teary eyes holding onto Takara's white dress, brown apron and one of her brown shoes.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru" she said with a shaky voice "if you're looking for Takara she is not here"

"_Takara and this servant seemed to be friends, perhaps she knows what has happened to her"_

"Do you know where she is?"

"N..no"

"_Lying"_

"You would do well to tell me"

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you" she glared at me

"How dare you talk to me like that"

"It's your fault she is gone"

"How could it be my fault, I have not seen her for over a day"

"Exactly" Hana said walking towards me

"What is that supposed to mean"

"Why do you want to find her? What is in it for you huh?"

She was standing right in front of me now, glaring up at me with cold eyes.

"What makes you think there is something in it for me" I said in a voice not my own

"Why else would you care that she is gone?"

I had no answer to that so I just stood there looking down at the girl, she half heartedly laughed then walked past me to the door.

"She headed that way" she pointed out of the window before leaving the room

There was something about her voice that was daring me to go after her, I didn't know what she meant by any of it but I did know I wouldn't get any peace and quiet until I found Takara.

After many hours of searching Sesshomaru had finally managed to track down Takara to a small village that looked like it was deserted long ago, he followed her scent to what looked like a house that had been burned to the ground. Takara was standing in the middle of the ruins oblivious to Sesshomaru's presence, he didn't understand her behaviour, all she was doing was staring out at something far in the distance it was like she was in a trance or something.

"Takara?"

There was no response so Sesshomaru took a step closer, once he did a small electrical field zapped him, he looked down to see sutures covering all around the house.

"_How can she do all this? It's what priestess do not demons"_

Ignoring the small electric field he kept walking closer towards her knowing that such a weak spell could cause him no real harm.

"Takara" he said louder

There was still no response and as he got closer the spells got more powerful, he was just out of arms reach when he was forced to stop. He tried to reach out to her but she was just out of reach, the electric field was getting stronger and he could feel it reaching into his very bones slowly paralysing him, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand there much longer so he did the only thing he could. Using his fur he grabbed Takara and pulled her away from the house, she got thrown onto the ground while Sesshomaru gracefully remained standing.

"Sess…Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" she said sitting up rubbing her head

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one has seen you since yesterday afternoon!"

"Yesterday… but.. I mean I haven't… I don't understand.."

Takara was still sitting on the ground looking like a helpless child and that was starting to annoy Sesshomaru, as she sat on the ground with that helpless look on her face his rage got worse he was after all in no mood to put up with any of this he just wanted to be alone for a few hours.

"That's it your going back home" he said grabbing her arm pulling her to her feet

"What are you talking about" Takara shouted ripping her arm free

"I'm taking you back to mother's house, to your home"

"My home? My home is right here" she said standing in front of the burned down house "this is my home"

"What are you talking about!"

"Just leave me alone, I can't stand seeing your face anymore"

Takara turned away from him and fought the tears that were threatening to show, Sesshomaru stood there stunned by what she had said, it never occurred to him that maybe he was really the problem.

"_Was Hana right? Did she leave because of me, but how is that possible I hardly know her"_

"Why are you still here?"

"Tell me something, why are you here?"

"I told you already, this is my home"

"You haven't been here in 200 years, so why now"

"Because of you"

"Me? What could I have possibly have done"

"You dug up the past"

"What do you mean?"

"_What am I meant to tell him… he doesn't even remember me, or at least who I used to be"_

"Tell me what's going on!" he demanded

"I… I knew a girl that used to live here… a long time ago"

"A girl?"

"Yes, she was a human girl, a priestess"

"_Could she be talking about that child I once knew?"_

"She was born with great power, power that no one had seen in a very long time and because of this power she was put into training as soon as possible, it was the only thing she knew. She was taught that demons were evil and to never be trusted and she believed them after all she didn't know any better, but then one day she met a demon.." she explained turning to face Sesshomaru ".. She met you"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What"

"Don't tell me you still don't remember, even after you went threw my things"

"You know" he said a little panicked

"Yes but its ok, I'm not mad anymore, but tell me do you remember her?"

"Yes I do"

"Youse were the best of friends"

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I… she told me"

"She told you?"

"I don't understand Sesshomaru, how could you go from being friends with a human to hating them? What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru snapped

"How much do you remember about her?"

"She was a priestess"

"Is that all you remember? What about her favourite food, colours the things she liked to do…"

"Why would I remember such useless things?"

"What about her name… do you remember that?"

"I… don… why would I remember a human's name!"

"_I was right… I wasn't important to him at all"_

"She remembered yours, in fact she remembers everything that happened since the day she met you"

"She is dead"

"… Your right… she died a long time ago"

"How"

"I will make you a deal.."

"I don't do deals!"

"If you can remember her name I will tell you anything you wish to know"

"_This could be my chance to find out about the human child and her"_

"Very well"

"_How does she expect me to remember something from so long ago"_

Sesshomaru walked around the deserted town thinking hard to try to remember her name, he wasn't paying much attention to where he was or where he was going. He walked up a great deal of steps and came face to face with a shrine that was falling to pieces; it seemed to be the only thing that wasn't burnt to the ground. Ignoring the shrine he walked back down the stairs and towards the forest where he remembered playing with the girl, Sesshomaru had only been walking for a few minutes when he found himself looking behind him.

_**

* * *

**_

"see that shrine there, up on the mountain?"

"_**Yeah what about it?"**_

"_**When I get older I will have to live there"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**So I can continue my training and get stronger"**_

"_**But that's a good thing isn't it?"**_

"_**It means I will never see you again…."**_

"_**Sure you will, they can't keep you there forever"**_

"_**But what if they do! I don't want to never see you again"**_

"_**Well then ill have to come and save you" **_

"_**You.. You would do that for me"**_

* * *

"_What a foolish idea, me saving a human"_

Sesshomaru continued to walk further into the forest towards the place he once played, once he got there he was overwhelmed by the memories he had long forgotten, the memories of his childhood and more importantly memories of the human child. He closed his eyes and saw the young girl standing with her back facing him, Sesshomaru tried to call out to her but he couldn't, no sound came from his lips.

"Sesshomaru, I knew you would come" she said turning to face him

Sesshomaru tried once more to say something but all he could do was watch as tears formed in the young girls eyes.

"I am being moved to the shrine.. Tomorrow"

She moved closer towards Sesshomaru with her eyes filled with hope with her hands intertwined in front of her.

"You mean it? I can go with you?

"_What is all this"_

"I promise, ill be here once the sun has fallen, I promise"

"_That right she was meant to come with me… I was going to take her away from this place, but she never showed, she lied to me"_

He opened his eyes and looked back towards the village.

"_I remember now, I remember everything…the answer was in front of me the whole time and I never saw it"_

Sesshomaru went back towards the village to find Takara, he found her at the top of the shrine stairs looking at the building.

"Do you remember now?" Takara asked as Sesshomaru stood behind her

"Yes"

"Well… are you going to tell me" she said after a long silence

"Her name was Takara, just like you"

"_Like me… so he still doesn't understand, how would he though, I'm a different person… and humans don't live this long"_

"Now tell me what happened to her" Sesshomaru demanded

"…"

"We had a deal"

"Yes your right… when she was 10 years old a demon kidnapped her from this very shrine, a place that was meant to be safe"

"A demon killed her!"

"I never said that, I said she was kidnapped not killed"

"A demon would not take a child and not kill them"

"Well this one did! Do you want to know or not?" Takara shouted

"_Why would a demon take her and not kill her…"_

"As I was trying to say, the demon came into the shrine and kidnapped Takara without anyone knowing, he took her far away from her home to a cave of some sort…"

Takara stopped explaining as the bad memories she had long pushed aside rose to the surface, it was hard for her to openly tell someone what happened but telling Sesshomaru it felt like she was talking about someone else, she took a deep breath and continued to explain to him.

"the demon placed her on a some kind of stone table then forced her to drink something that tasted awful, once she drank it her body could no longer move and that's when the demon laid her down then left her alone for what felt like days…"

***Flashback***

"You're a strong one… it just might work this time"

"wha… ar…"

"Shhh, save your strength, you're going to need it"

I laid there in fear of what would happen to me, I have expected him to just kill me but I got the feeling there was more to this then that, since I was brought here I have been able to sense the energy of other priestess, monks, and priest that had died here. I had tried many times to get my barrier up around me but it didn't work, the only thing I could do was concentrate on fixing what ever he did to my body so that I might escape.

"You wo… nt get… way with…."

"I won't get away with this? HAH no one is coming to save you, no one even knows you're here"

I tried to say something back to him but I was starting to feel very sleepy and my eyes were starting to close, everything was getting fuzzy as my eyes started to slowly close.

"Finally, about time"

Everything felt like a dream afterwards but I knew better then to think that, I held on to what ever strength I had left to keep myself from sleeping, a part of me wanted to give up but there was a bigger part that refused to believe this was the end not after Sesshomaru promised to take me away with him. I heard the sound of the demon moving around me, every now and then I would hear the sound of metal hitting rock and the sound of him groaning in what sounded like pain.

"it had better work this time"

"It will, this one is stronger then the others, she is different" said a different voice, one I had not heard before

"She is just a child"

"I can sense the power inside of her, trust me it will work"

"_What's going on!"_

"Just make sure everything is ready for when she wakes up"

"It will all be ready"

I didn't hear anything more for a long long time; I didn't know how many hours or days passed until I was able to move once more. Even though I could move now I remained perfectly still pretending to be rest but really gathering power and strength to escape from this place.

"It's now or never" the demon mumbled next to me

I heard the sound of metal once more then I felt the coldness against my skin, I opened my eyes in fear and looked at the metal object that was placed on my arm.

"Oh so you are awake" he said looking up at me

"What are you doing?" I asked unable to hide my panic

"This"

The knife pierced my skin and blood started to flow as he pulled it down towards my hand, I screamed with the pain and tried to escape but there was nothing I could do, he was much bigger then me and held me down with no troubles. After he was finished he picked up a bowl and started to pour something into my open wound, I called out for Sesshomaru to save me but the demon merely laugh at my screams. After a few more seconds I passed out from all the pain, even though I was passed out I could still feel what ever it was flowing through my body, spreading and I didn't like it. More time passed when I started to notice changes in my body, I could hear and smell things I could before and my body seemed stronger, more capable of dealing with the pain.

"The transformation is in place, she is nearly ready for the next stage"

"_Transformation? Next phase? I don't understand"_

I heard him move closer towards me and dreaded ever sound his feet made, I heard him pick up the knife once more but before he had a chance to place it anywhere on me I felt a power inside me build up. I let out a scream as this new power left my body, I heard him scream in pain then it was completely silent, I carefully opened my eyes and saw a pale blue barrier around my entire body.

"_What is… it's like my barrier but it's different somehow… stronger"_

I jumped down from the stone table and looked around me, last time I remember being able to see very little in the dark cave but now it looked close to day time and everything was much clearer. I walked towards the exit with the barrier still around me, I had never been able to keep a barrier around me fore more then a few seconds but this one seemed to never fade. Once I was outside the cave I noticed little things had changed, I could smell, hear and see things that were normally to far away, I didn't understand what had happened all I did understand was that I was free, free to go home, free to see Sesshomaru once more.

***End Flashback***

**_A/N - sorry about the horrible spelling i will get around to fixing it one day_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"…. But she wasn't free; the demon had made it impossible for her to see anyone again"

"What did they do to her?"

"He changed her, turned her into a demon"

"That's not possible"

"I didn't know it was possible either until it happened"

"How do you know all this?"

"Because it happened to… you know what you figure it out"

Sesshomaru thought for a few seconds until the answer suddenly came to him, it was so obvious that he couldn't believe it took him this long to realise the truth.

"It was you…"

"_why didn't I realise sooner, everything about her was familiar and then the chest was filled with things from her child hood and coming here, it was right in front of me, how did I not see it sooner"_

"But I don't understand, you said she died"

"She did die! That human child no longer exists"

"I don't understand, why didn't you get help how did my mother find you? Takara what happened to you"

"Where was I meant to get help from? I'm not human anymore besides its not like you even care what happened to me"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You promised to protect me and you weren't there!"

"And you never met me like you promised"

"How could I! Have you not listened to a word I have been saying! I was kidnapped!"

"_That explains why she didn't meet me but why didn't she try to find me"_

"But you escaped and still never came to find me"

"_He's right.. I never even tried to find him"_

"You don't understand" she said turning away from him

"Then explain it to me"

"I was to afraid"

"Afraid of what"

"I was afraid you wouldn't be my friend when you found out what id become"

"What"

"you told me you were glade that I was human because were different from demons, you didn't know what to expect from us, with our constant mood swings and our ability to have the strength to survive in a hopeless situation… how was I meant to tell you I was no longer that human"

"But you are human"

"I'm no.." Takara started to say turning to face him

"Ever since I met you I have always though of you as a human, the way you do anything for your friends, standing up for what you believe is right, playing human games. Don't you see everything you do is that of a human, the only thing that has changed is that you live longer now?"

"_All this time I thought he would hate me..."_

"Sesshomaru…"

Takara ran into Sesshomaru's arms and buried her head into his shoulder crying, Sesshomaru just stood there to stunned to do anything.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I'm sorry" Takara sobbed tightening her grip

Sesshomaru slowly started to move his arms until he was holding Takara close to him.

"It's… its ok"

They stayed like for a long time it wasn't until the sun started to set did they realise how long they had been like that for, Takara pulled away first blushing a deep red while Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair and turned away slightly.

"I guess we should be getting back" he said

"But wh… yes, after all you have 5 ladies waiting for you" Takara sighed

"_I can't ask him to stay with me; he will be giving up to much…. I can't do that to him"_

"Yes, that's right"

"_It doesn't matter.. I have to marry one of them or ill loose my title"_

They left in silence walking slowly back towards Lady Rikana's home, it was with heavy hearts that they climbed up the steps. The sun was completely gone by the time they were at the doors leading to the throne room, Sesshomaru walked straight in without bothering to knock or anything while Takara waited outside for permission.

"Come in Takara" Lady Rikana called out

Takara walked in closing the door behind her and stood next to Sesshomaru with nothing more then a quick glance.

"I apologize for my absence Lady Rikana" Takara said with a bow

"I'm just glade you're back safe…"

Lady Rikana looked between the two people standing before her and noticed that they seemed further apart.

"_What did my idiot son do this time?"_

"Sesshomaru you may leave"

Sesshomaru left the room without saying a single word or even looking back, Takara sighed a sad sigh as he left without so much as a glance in her direction.

"_I guess everything continues on like before"_

"Tell me Takara why did you run away"

"_She thinks I ran away… I guess it did look like that"_

"Well?"

"I am sorry milady, I did not run away.."

"Then what were you doing"

"I was… looking for my shoe…"

"Your shoe? Why would you be looking for your shoe in the middle of a forest?"

"Because I threw it out my window.."

"_There is no point in lying…. It will only be worse if I do"_

"Now why would you do that" Lady Rikana asked slightly amused

"Because I… I don't really know"

"You are dismissed from all your duties and confined to your room until I say otherwise"

"_I'm so stupid! Of course I would be punished for leaving"_

"Yes milady.."

Takara walked to her room with a heavy heart, she didn't know why she was so sad after all she would have to see them demons anymore.

"_but I wont get to see Sesshomaru anymore either… maybe… maybe its for the best, he doesn't care for me… not the way I care for him"_

"Takara! Your back" Hana shouted running to her friend

Takara stood in the door way to her room deep in thought when Hana came running up to her, they both feel to the ground snapping her out of the daze she was in.

"Uhh are you ok?" Hana asked sitting up

"Yeah… I'm fine"

"What happened? Did Lord Sesshomaru do something to you?"

"What no of course not,"

"Then why the long face?"

"Well… Lady Rikana has…"

"Hana Lady Rikana has called a meeting, everyone is to attend" Kyo shouted from down the hall

"Ok I'm coming!" she shouted back pulling a face

"You know you two have been at it since the day youse were born" Takara chuckled

"Cant help it, he is just so…. So.. Argh!"

Hana stood up and pulled Takara to her feet then started to walk down the hall, she stopped when she noticed Takara wasn't following behind her.

"Hey aren't you coming?"

"No"

"But he said everyone"

"Yeah but I have already seen her today… you go its fine"

"Come on Hana we don't have all night!"

"I'm coming already!"

"Have fun"

"Yeah sure" Hana said rolling her eyes


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**The Next Day**_

*knock knock*

"Come in"

"I am sorry to intrude Miss Takara"

"Oh Kyo its you"

"Kyo! What are you doing here?"

"Hana? What on earth are you doing here! You are meant to be cleaning!"

"Yeah well I didn't feel like it"

"You can't just stop working because _you don't feel like it_"

"Oh really, well it looks like I have"

I watched as Hana and Kyo walked towards each other glaring, I stood up from my chair and walked between the two.

"Miss Takara…"

"Kyo, please don't tell Lady Rikana that Hana was here… I would hate for her to get into trouble for something that is my fault"

"Ahh yeah sure"

"Thankyou"

"Oh its nothing really, don't worry about it"

"It has to be nothing if you can do it" Hana silently grumbled

"Hana why don't you go and finish your chores.."

"Yeah ok, ill be back later ok"

Hana left the room and closed the door behind her; Kyo sighed and started to relax.

"She hates me…" he mumbled

"Oh I wouldn't say that she hates you"

I walked back over to the table and chairs and sat down, I motioned for Kyo to join me but he only moved a few steps closer making sure to keep his distance. It was hard to talk to Kyo, I never knew how he would react, some days he feared me other days he didn't and then there are days where he didn't seem to know what he felt towards me.

"… That's new" he said looking at the table and two chairs in my room

"Yeah Hana found them for me… I'm not exactly sure where she got them but I felt better not to ask"

"You don't think she would have stolen them!"

"Well to be honest… I don't know…"

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Hana trying to steal something like a table from someone else, even though she looked small and petite she was quiet strong.

"What is it you came here to say?"

"Oh well I have a message.."

"A message? Who is it from?"

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"…"

"He has requested that you join him in the garden tonight"

"_I do not wish to see him, not after… besides even if I wanted to I am unable to leave my room… not that I want to see him!"_

"Tell him if he wishes to speak with me then he is to come here for I am unable to leave my room"

"_What am I saying! Inviting him here, to my room! I don't even want to talk to him so why did I say that"_

"Ok.. Ummm if Hana comes here can you tell her… never mind"

Kyo left the room leaving me to pace around cursing myself for saying such silly things; I didn't know why I had said that it just came out. I was curious to what he would want but I also knew what ever it was it would not be good for me.

"So what did Kyo want?" Hana asked bursting into the room

"How could I be so stupid!" I shouted

"What Happened?"

"Oh nothing I just agreed to have Sesshomaru come to my room!"

"And that's… bad?" Hana asked confused

"Of course it's bad! What else would it be!"

"Ok Takara you've lost me, I thought you liked him.. so wouldn't inviting him here, to your room, be a good thing? Or did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Nothing happened… well nothing really… you know how I told you he found me in my old town, well I hugged him.."

"You what!" she shouted excited "what happened after that? You didn't kiss him did you! You did didn't you, come on Takara tell me what happened pleeeese"

"Nothing happened.. we hugged then came back here"

"That's it?"

"Yeah.. That's it"

"Maybe he wanted to confess to you?"

"Confess, confess what?"

"You know how much he loves you"

"He doesn't love me…"

"how do you know, after all he was worried about you when you vanished, he run around the forest for hours looking for you, then he hugged you"

"Then he acts like nothing happened"

"Oh I see now, you wanted to tell him didn't you"

"What does it matter, he doesn't care, to him it was nothing"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a message from Miss Takara" The brown hair boy said bowing "

"… Well what is it then" I asked annoyed

"Oh right, yes ummm… that's right she said 'if he wishes to see me then he has to come here for I am unable to leave my room'"

I growled and turned to face the boy whose heart was racing, I grinned inwardly at this reaction, he was afraid of me and that is how it should be. I had gotten to used to the way Takara and even that black haired servant that was always with her spoke to me with such disrespect to someone with the title of Lord and it was… refreshing to see someone who knew their place in the world.

"Leave me now!"

He scurried out of the room as fast as he could nearly falling over his own feet.

"Does she really expect me to go to her"

"_Of course she does"_

I passed up and down the hall fuming at Takara's words.

"_How dare she do this! I am a demon Lord and she dares to make me go to her, and what is this about not being unable to leave her room, what nonsense, I shall give her a piece of my mind!"_

As I neared her room I could hear voices coming from behind her door, I stopped outside of her door and listened to what was being said, I hadn't meant to eavesdrop on her but it was not my fault she was talking loud enough for me to hear.

"Nothing happened.. We hugged then came back here"

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's it"

I grumbled then walked away from her room, I couldn't believe what I had just heard, she didn't even seem to care about what happened. I knew that it was but only a hug but does she not realise the I Sesshomaru hug no one, not even if it meant my life, it is something I would never do… to anyone but her. I couldn't get her voice out of my head repeating them same words over and over 'yeah that's it' to think that I was foolish enough to think it was important to her.

"_That is it then, no more will I wast my time thinking about her, I will marry soon and leave this place for good and never see her again"_

**_A/N - - im real sorry if there are any spelling mistakes (no doubt there are knowing me) but i just honestly havent had the time to go over it all and review people . so far parisadaja is my fav person cause they have reviewed lots of times =D cookie for them... wait two cookies (i owe you one for the last review lol) anyway start reviewing people hehe._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Well I sh *yawn* d get going"

"Why, why don't you sleep here tonight, it can be like a sleep over"

"Nah I wouldn't want to get in the way when Sesshomaru comes over" Hana said with a wink

"D..d..don't be silly! He may not even come…"

"Don't worry, he will come see you"

"How do you know?"

"I just know these things"

"But Hana…"

Before Takara had a chance to finish her sentence Hana was already out of the room with the door closing behind her, Takara stared blankly at the closed door for a while before she went back to pacing around her room. Sesshomaru was on the other side of the house looking out of one of the windows in the hall.

"So your not going to talk to her" came a tired voice

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Hana standing behind him yawning.

"I don't know what happened.. *yawn* but you cant just mess with peoples feelings like that, demon lord or not, you have no right to.. to *yawn* no right to act like an idiot" Hana said yawning and rubbing her eyes

Hana walk down the hall and away from Sesshomaru leaving him very annoyed and sightly confused, he didn't know wether to be annoyed at her speaking to him like or annoyed at himself for allowing her to speak to him like that.

"_Foolish human has no idea what she is talking about"_

Sesshomaru walked off towards his room when he could hear the faint sound of crying, he followed the sound against his better judgment. He followed the sound until he came to Takara's door, he stood there not really sure what to do now, Sesshomaru thought about going into her room and comforting her,

"Idiot" Came her muffled voice

He left to door and walked into his own room.

"_I'm the last person she would want to see"_

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and walked over to his window, as he was nearing his window he noticed something different about his room, he spent the next few minutes trying to figure out what it could be.

"_Its gone.."_

He walked to the empty space that was once taken by a table and two chairs, he couldn't figure out where they had possible gone to when he noticed a small folded piece of paper on the floor.

"Find us if you can!"

"_This smells like that servant girl.. she couldn't of gone far with them... Takara maybe? I have no choice but to see her now... only to get what was rightfully mine"_

Despite his thoughts Sesshomaru knew the only reason he was once again standing in front of Takara's room was because he wanted to be in there with her, just like she wanted him to be there. He knocked at the door and stood penitently for Takara to open the door, Takara was shocked when she heard the knock at her door, she stood up and answered the door expecting to only see Hana there but was surprised by the sight of Sesshomaru before her.

"Lord Sesshomaru… what are you doing here?"

"You invited me here" he answered remembering the message Kyo told him

"_That's right.. I did, I never thought he would show though"_

"Right of course… umm well, come in then"

Takara stood aside allowing Sesshomaru to pass by and walk into her room; he noticed straight away the table and chairs that were now placed in her room.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Takara asked before Sesshomaru had a chance to say anything

"_Nothing.. There was nothing I wanted to talk about, I just wanted to see her... but I cannot tell her that"_

"Look! The moon, it's so pretty tonight" Takara burst out running to the window

"_And she said she was not human"_ he smiled slightly

There was a full moon outside shinning its light down over the forest creating what looked like clouds below them.

"You can see the moon better outside"

"Yes I know that, but as you know I can't leave" Takara said slightly annoyed

"_Is he here only to taunt me? First he invites me to the garden and now this! Why must He be so cruel"_

"What do you mean you can't leave?"

Takara gave him a 'as if you don't know' look then walked over to a chair and sat down with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"Are you telling me you really don't know?" she asked amazed

"Don't know what!" he growled

"As punishment for running away I am confined to my room… I don't know why no one has told you"

"_Probably to scared to say anything to him... but why wouldn't lady Rikana?"_

"My mother did this"

"No it's was the other lady of the castle" Takara said rolling her eyes "you know for someone who is soooo great, you sure say some silly things"

"Perhaps I have been around you to much"

"_Every time! Every damn time, you would think I could just once say something right"_

"No that can't be it… must be them…"

"Who?" he asked after a while of silence

"Never mind…"

"Tell me what you were going to say"

"I can not"

"You were going to say it's from the demons"

She looked at him with worry and shock printed clearly on her face.

"Well you may be right; they are not good enough for this lord"

"Is anyone good enough for you?"

"Yes"

"Who? I mean what would she be like?"

"Someone that has great power of course"

"_In other words not me"_

"Oh I see… is there really a person like that?"

"Yes"

"_She is standing in front of me"_

"Well if you want power then I would suggest marrying either Lady Shikah or Mistress Hitori"

"How could you even suggest such a thing!"

"Well then who are you going to choose?"

"Who would you choose?"

"None of them…"

"None"

"**I** wouldn't marry someone just to keep some land; **I** would wait for my perfect match"

"And who would that be"

"_I can't believe he is asking me this!"_

"Well… someone that I can be open and honest with about my past… someone that loves me for who I am someone who wouldn't want me to change"

"Someone like me?"

_**A/N - omg im so sorry i could of sworn i had posted this chapter a few days ago... well i guess there is a up side, im just about finished with the next chapter (just gotta fix up some things in it) and then i can post that one, so it may be up today but if i cant do it today it will most deffiently be up tomorrow... im so sorry for everyone who has been waiting for this chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Takara stood frozen by his question, she was expecting him to tease her for wanting such things instead of power but instead he asked her a question, one she wasn't sure how to answer.

"_He is just messing with me... I'm sure of it... But what if he's not"_

"You can be honest about your past with me, after all I already know of it and I have never wanted to change you, plus I have always lo.. Appreciated you for who you are"

"_He is the one I want but it can't be that he wants me, I mean I'm nothing like he described"_

"I can hear your heart racing" he said moving closer towards her

"_What am I meant to do now!"_

_***flashback***_

"Just tell him"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not? If he turns you down he will be gone in what like a week?"

"But what about the time between now and then"

"Well that's easy, you're not aloud to leave your room right? And if he turns you down he wouldn't be in any hurry to come here, so its perfect!"

_***End Flashback***_

"_Hana was right, what have I got to loose?... other then my dignity"_

"Your right" she mumbled with her head down

"What was that" Sesshomaru asked slightly shocked

"Sesshomaru I… I…" Takara blushed stepping towards him "I lo…"

Sesshomaru quickly closed the small gap between them, tilted Takara's head slightly forcing her to look at him blushing even more then kissed her before quickly pulling away leaving Takara red and speechless.

"You were saying?" Sesshomaru asked amused by her current state

"What I… was… what?"

A thousand thoughts were racing around her head and she found it hard to concentrate on anything.

"You have to go, right now!" Takara demanded pushing Sesshomaru towards her door

"Very well but I will be back tomorrow" he whispered in her ear

Takara blushed more then she ever thought possible and pushed Sesshomaru out the door slamming it behind him, she then leant against the closed door sliding to the floor with her hand over her lips.

"_He kissed me, he really kissed me!"_

Sesshomaru turned around to face the closed door and placed his hand on it.

"Goodnight" he whispered to the door

"Goodnight" Takara whispered back

Sesshomaru went into his room and walked over towards his chair when he remembered that Takara still had it.

"_Ill get them tomorrow"_ he thought sitting on his bed smiling slightly at the thought of seeing Takara once more

Just then there was a knock at his door, forcing himself to move Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the door.

"_Now who could that be"_ he wondered opening the door

Before him stood Lady Wicta with a very stern look on her face, one that Sesshomaru didn't think she was capable of doing.

"Lady Wicta, what brings you here so late?"

"I saw what you did"

"What I did?"

"With Taka… I mean the servant girl" she said trying to act tough "I saw you kiss her"

"But how"

"_The door was closed and we were the only ones in the room"_

"_How am I meant to explain this without sounding like I was following him!"_ Lady Wicta panicked

"I.. I was outside and as I was coming back, I looked up at Takara's room and saw you kissing her"

"_Oh yeah __THAT__ didn't sound like I was following him at all!"_ she thought annoyed with herself

"It is none of your business what I do"

"It may not be any of mine but it is Lady Rikana's, after all Takara is her servant"

"And I am her son"  
"Yes I do know this, but you are also meant to be choosing a bride, that's why we are all here after all. Think of the shame it would bring your mother when she finds out you were doing such a disrespectful thing in her own home"

"_Damn it she is right, who knew this little fox demon could be so forceful"_

"And I suppose you will keep your mouth shut if I choose to marry you?" Sesshomaru smirked putting all the pieces together

"No, that is not what I want"

"But you do want something"

"_What else could she possibly want.."_

"I want you to tell me something"

"That is it?"

"Yes, but do not think it will be something you can answer quickly"

"_What does she mean by that!"_

"I wish to know what you plan on doing now"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to give up your title to be with her or are you going to just lead her on then choose one of us demons for your bride?"

Sesshomaru was taken back by this question, for these short few minutes he had actually spoken to the fox demon he had come to find that behind her shy and quiet façade she is actually smart and observant, a dangerous combination.

"I will be back tomorrow morning for your answer" she said walking out of the door

"_2 choices... loose my land, title and the respect and fear that go with it to that half breed or loose Takara for the 2__nd__ time"_

_**The Next Morning**_

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes.."

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think it is wise for us to see each other anymore"

"What"

"You are getting to attached to me and I don't want to make it any harder when I leave with my new bride"

"_I'm getting too attached! He is the one that kissed me!"_

"Oh I.. I see" Takara struggled to say holding back her tears

"_What did I expect that he would give up his land and title just for me... I should have known better"_

"Well then if that is all… I bid you farewell and wish you a long and happy life… Lord Sesshomaru" Takara said with a bow

Sesshomaru walked out of the room closing the door behind him leaving a broken hearted Takara to fall to the floor reaching out to the empty space before her.

"_Don't leave me.."_

"There you have your answer" Sesshomaru said to lady Wicta "Now it's your turn to keep your end of our deal"

"Yes…. I won't tell anyone… is your land really that important to you? Don't you care about anything else, can you not hear her crying in there! How could yo…"

"Do not speak to me like that again! You do and I will not hesitate to kill you" Sesshomaru growled walking away


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**5 Days Later**_

"Takara?"

"Yes Hana?"

"Lady Rikana wants you…"

"Oh I wonder what for" Takara said thinking out loud

"Maybe it's about Sesshomaru… he is leaving today"

"That's right; he will be choosing a bride and then leaving for home"

"Takara… are you ok"

"I am fine, why do you ask"

"Well you haven't really been yourself these past few days… I mean with Sesshomaru and everything your taking it all rather well.. To well"

"Hana I'm fine, it's like you said I will never see him again"

"_I won't let him see how much he has hurt me, I won't be that weak"_

"Well if you say so.."

"I do say so" Takara said walking away

"_I wonder who he chooses..."_

"Lady Rikana" She greeted with a bow

"Ahh Takara, how are you?"

"_What is with everyone asking if I'm ok!'_

"I am fine milady"

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about"

"_Something she… wanted.. to talk... about, oh no what now!"_

"Are you happy here?"

"Yes milady, of course"

"So you don't wish to leave"

"No, everyone here is like a family to me, and you milady… you saved my life I can never repay you for that"

"Consider your debt repaid, you have been in my service for many years now and if you wish to leave you can, but know that you will always be welcome here"

"_Why is she saying this… does she wish me to leave"_

"Milady.. I do not wish to leave"

"_This is all Sesshomaru's fault; if he never came here everything would have been perfect!"_

"Very well then, you can resume your normal duties"

"Thankyou milady"

Takara left the room and headed towards her own to change.

"_Maybe working will help me forget about him…"_

She was deep in thought and didn't notice that her barrier had come up around her, she didn't notice until the object of her fear was lying on the floor. Her head jerked up and saw the barrier quickly falling, not knowing what could of caused her barrier to react she went to continue on her way when her feet bumped into something on the ground. Takara looked down and saw Sesshomaru trying to sit up with his hand on his head groaning.

"Lord.. Sesshomaru"

"_Why did it have to be him! And how did he get on the floor.."_

"Umm why are you on the floor?"

"Your barrier"

"That's not possible.. I mean I don't have the power to knock someone like you down with just my subconscious protecting me"

"And yet I am on the ground"

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru... please forgive me" she said with a bow

"_Here she goes again, bowing and calling me Lord... I guess I should expect this"_

"What are you doing with your barrier up around anyway?"

"I… I…"

"What cant you even answer a simple question now!" he shouted a bit to forceful

Takara stood there with her hands clenched by her side.

"_I will not let him see me cry! I wont let him do this to me"_

Sesshomaru noticed the tears that she was trying so hard to keep from showing, he realised his mistake in shouting at her.

"Takara.. I'm sor"

"I have to go" Takara said cutting in "I have work to do"

Takara bowed then walked pass Sesshomaru leaving him standing there watching her leave.

"_What have I done..."_ he thought turning away from her _"why did it have to end up this way"_

With no destination in mind he continued to walk down the hall lost in his own thoughts.

"_Can I really live with myself knowing that I let her go for a second time..."_

"Sesshomaru can I help you?"

Sesshomaru looked up and saw his mother standing in front of him, without realising it he had walked himself right into the middle of the throne room.

"_Maybe mother will know what I should do"_

"Mother, I have something I wish to ask you…"

"_What am I doing! Asking mother, she was the one who didn't want me to loose my land in the first place!"_

"Yes what is it?" she asked impatient

"Nothing" he said walking away before she could question him

"_Takara is the only one who doesn't care about my land or power, she was my friend because she wanted to be"_

"Are you even listening to me!" Hana shouted in front of him

"_Why is she yelling at me?"_ he thought confused

"You know after walking into my house without permission the least you could do is listen to me!"

"_Her... house..."_

Sesshomaru looked around him and sure enough he was standing in a small house faced with a angry Hana, he brushed his hand through his hair then went to turn away and leave but Hana wasn't going to let him get away with it that easy.

"_Being small does have its advantages" _she thought as she ducked under Sesshomaru's arm

"Move" he demanded

Hana was standing in the door way with her arms and legs stretched out blocking his path, she knew that if he wanted to he could easily get pass her or even kill her but fears wouldn't stop her from getting answers.

"No" she said back in her most demanding voice

"_Stupid girl, I don't have time for this"_

"You will stay here and listen to what I have to say"

Sesshomaru just stood there, he didn't answer her but he also didn't try to get pass her so Hana took it as a sign that he would listen.

"_Maybe this girl can help; she is friends with Takara after all"_

"for some reason that I will never understand Takara likes being with you, I have never seen her so happy before… if someone says your name she smiles, when she talks about you her face lights up and when she is with you… well you should know how happy that makes her"

Sesshomaru thought back to the times when they would spend the day together and how Takara always seemed to have a smile on her face and how every time he caught her looking at him her heart would race and she would blush. He never thought anything of it at the time, he merely thought it was normal human behaviour not that it was because she liked him, and after all they barely spoke back then.

"I don't know why your land is so important, I don't know if there is more to it then that but what ever the reason it will never be good enough for what you did to her"

"I only told her the truth, besides she seemed fine to me"

"_That's a lie; she was on the verge of tears... Why am I lying to this girl, she can do nothing to me"_

"Wait you saw her? When? What happened" Hana asked loosing her tough and demanding tone

"We passed in the hall, nothing more"

"Damn it Sesshomaru, even your not that stupid"

Hana turned around and started to run off towards the building, Sesshomaru wanted to know what she meant by that but she was already gone.

"_That servant is right; no excuse is ever good enough to why I hurt Takara... But it's too late to change my mind now"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Hey Takara you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, what makes you think I'm not ok, I mean look at me I'm perfectly fine" Takara said waving her arms around

"Well your obviously not fine… dumb question, so what happened?"

"Oh nothing much really, just the usually, saw Lady Rikana, ran into Lord Sesshomaru then came here… oh and one more thing I knocked Lord Sesshomaru down with my barrier!"

Hana couldn't stop herself from laughing as she watched her friend pace around the room throwing her hands in the air; she fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter at the thought of Takara knocking down a demon as strong as Sesshomaru.

"It's not funny!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry, so… what happened" she asked trying to control her laughter

"Well I don't know exactly.."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking about what I had to do for the day and next thing I knew my barrier was up and Sesshomaru was on the floor..."

"Has that ever happened before, maybe your getting stronger"

"Well the only time it happens is when my body senses danger… but Lord Sesshomaru isn't dangerous so I don't understand"

"Well that's easy to explain"

"It is?"

"Yeah, when he... umm well you know… said what he said, I know you were hurt by it"

"I was not hurt by it, I didn't expect him to give up anything for me, I knew he would still be getting married, I am fine with it all!"

"Ahh Takara... Your barrier"

Takara stopped glaring at Hana and once again saw her barrier around her, only this time it was fading away.

"Oh no… what am I going to do"

"Just try to… well you know stay calm"

"Hana you don't understand, I'm meant to be in the hall when Lord Sesshomaru leaves! I can't go if I'm like this"

"Why do you have to be there?"

"I don't know, Lady Rikana just told me to go there when Lord Sesshomaru leaves"

"I wonder why…"

"It won't matter if this barrier doesn't go away!"

"Oh yeah right… well try to I don't know, what do you normally do to get rid of it"

"It normally goes away on its own when what ever made it appear is gone, and as you can see Lord Sesshomaru is not here!"

"I have an idea, stay here, ill be back soon!" Hana said jumping off the bed and running out of the room

"Wait Hana where are you going!"

Hana ran up and down the halls, around the servant area and through the gardens looking for Sesshomaru, last time she saw him he was standing in her house but he was no longer there and now one else had seemed to see him.

"_Where could he be!"_

"Kyo! I… have a… question… I need to… ask" Hana shouted out of breath

Kyo dropped the buckets of water he was carrying and caught the breathless Hana in his arms.

"Hana! Are you ok!"

"Kyo…."

"Yes what is it"

"Have you seen… Lord Sesshomaru…"

Hana pulled herself out of Kyo's arms and took some deep breaths while she waited for him to answer, that's when she noticed the water all over the ground.

"Why is there water on the ground? You know you should really be more careful"

"I dropped it when you came flying at me" He said with a twitching eye

"Oh right.. Thanks for catching me" Hana said with a slight blush

"Yeah what ever, so what is it you wanted to ask me again" Kyo mumbled with his fingers through his hair

"Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru, I have been looking for him EVERYWHERE"

"Why do you need him?"

"Because I just do"

"You know you sure do spend a lot of time around him, he was even in your house this morning"

"What are you getting at mister?"

"I'm not getting at anything"

"Sure your not" Hana mumbled "if you must know its for Takara, so have you seen him or not?"

"Yeah, he was walking that way a few minutes ago, he looked kind of weird… for a demon that is"

"Thanks Kyo" Hana shouted running off into the house

"Be careful!" he shouted after her

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Hana shouted running down the hall

Sesshomaru turned around at the sound of his name, Hana was running down the hall waving her arms in the air to get his attention.

"_What does she want now"_

"You have to come with me"

"I don't have to do any such thing"

"It's about Takara; she needs your help with something"

"_Takara needs my help..."_

"Find someone else"

"You're the only one who can help, look I'm sorry about what I said this morning but right now she needs your help"

"No"

"What to scared she is going to knock you down again?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me; Takara knocked you down without even trying, goes to show how strong you really are"

"How dare you!"

"Prove me wrong, if you can face Takara I won't tell everyone here about her kicking you're a…"

"FINE!"

"Good, she is in her room, have fun"

"_Annoying servant"_

Sesshomaru walked to Takara's room and stood in front of her door, after standing there for a few minutes he managed to force himself to open the door. The room was the same as he remembered, curtains drawn back, bed neatly made, everything was perfect but he couldn't see Takara anywhere so he walked further into the room closing the door behind him.

"Hana is that you?" Takara asked walking peering out of the cupboard

The second Takara saw Sesshomaru standing there her barrier got a burst of energy, Sesshomaru wasn't to sure why he was here, he didn't even ask Hana why he was needed so he just stood close to the door not knowing what to say to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru.. What are you doing here?"

"Hana told me to come; she said you needed my help"

"SHE WHAT!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"_What is she thinking sending him here! Like that's going to help"_

"Why is your barrier up? Are you hurt?"

"_He almost... Seemed concerned, no I won't let him fool me again!"_

"You can tell me Takara, I only want to help"

"_What was Hana thinking by sending him here, how is he meant to help..."_

"Takara..."

"_How am I meant to get rid of my barrier if she sends him in here, its obvious that he is the cause of this so why... oh I see now..."_

"I'm afraid of him" I mumbled out loud

"Afraid of who, tell me who it is I will protect you ok, you don't need to be afraid"

"You can't protect me" I whispered looking up at him with teary eyes

"Why not?"

"Because it's you, I'm afraid of you"

"Me? But why"

"Lord Sess..."

"Will you stop that already!" he shouted butting in "will you stop calling me Lord"

"_I didn't even notice I was, without realising it I closed myself of from him"_

"Tell me what is going on, why are you afraid of me, what could I have possibly done to make you afraid"

"I love you" I blurted out

As soon as the words left my mouth my eyes winded in fear and my hands covered my mouth to stop anything else from coming out, I wished in that moment that I could take it all back or go hide in a deep dark hole until he was gone.

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean... I'm sorry"

"_I'm so stupid! What was I thinking telling him that?"_

"No, I'm the one who is sorry"

"_What"_

"I never realised, I was to busy trying to keep my land to notice what I was doing to you, I never once thought about how you felt"

"Sesshomaru you don't have to..."

"let me finish" He butted in "even as kids I never cared about your feelings, I should of known you would never just leave without telling me, i... I should of tried to find you but I didn't, and even now when I went and searched for you it was only because my mother asked me to..."

"_He.. He didn't come for me"_

"I never considered how you felt, and I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I am also sorry that things couldn't have been different..."

"But why cant they" I asked with pleading eyes

"My half brother you see, if I do not choose a bride tonight that worthless half breed will take over as the western lord"

"I understand"

"I'm sorry Takara, but I can not allow him to take over, it would be a disgrace to my family"

"Look"

"What is it?"

"My barrier.. It's gone" I smiled spinning around "well I guess I should get ready for tonight"

"What is happening tonight?"

"You're choosing a bride silly, or did you forget, don't tell me the western lord has forgotten the night that he is to pick a bride"

"I know what tonight is for me! But what is it for you?"

"Lady Rikana has requested for me to be there"

"She has!" he said slightly panicked

"Yeah... Why don't you want me there?"

"Oh no it's just..."

"Don't worry, I know you have to choose one of them, just do my a favour ok, don't choose Lady Wicta... she is to nice, or Lady Shikah, she is to... weird, gives me the creeps"

"Who should I choose then"

"Well I don't like Lady Garu, she is only with you for your title and Nakimo is really loud, she would drive you crazy within a week"

"And what about that cat"

"Oh I don't have a problem with Mistress Hitori" I teased

"You can't possibly like her!"

"Why not? She has attitude for sure and one mean look about her so if you married her and..."

"Stop right there, I don't want to here anymore of that filthy cat"

"What is it with you and her, have you met once before?

"No, but she is a cat, they are all the same"

"Well then who are you going to choose"

"It wouldn't be right to tell you before I tell my bride"

"You don't know do you?"

"No"

"Well you better figure it out soon, it will be nightfall in a couple of hours"

"So soon..."

"Yes, so I should umm get ready... I guess ill see you there"

"Yeah, right... ill see you there"

I closed the door once Sesshomaru had left and went back over to my cupboard, I pulled out my white and blue dress and laid it out on the bed then I knelt down on the ground and pulled out my chest then oped it. I pulled out the small metal heart and the locket of hair then placed them onto the table.

"_If only I wasn't a servant, then maybe... maybe he could marry me"_

I put on my dress then closed the chest again before picking it up and carrying it out of my room; I held it gently in my hands all the way to Sora's house.

"Hello, is Sora home?"

"Sora! You have a visitor"

"Who is it mummy?" Came the small voice

"It's Miss Takara"

"Takara! Why haven't you come to play with me, it's been forever!"

"I'm sorry Sora, I have been very busy, but I brought you some presents to make up for it"

I placed the chest on the ground and opened it for the girl to see.

"I thought you could add everything to your collection of things"

She pulled out the priestess clothes and held it along her body.

"It's just my size!" she shouted excited "none of the other kids will have a kimono like this"

Next she pulled out the old doll, she held it in the air and looked it over before deciding its name was going to be Tara and that it was going to go to bed with her every night, then she picked up the shell and the stones, I knew straight away that she would love them. For as long as Sora has been born she had always loved pretty and shiny things, so I knew that they would fit into that category with her.

"Thankyou Takara!" shouted the young girl as she hugged me

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yep, you know you should be busy more often" she smiled at me

**_A/N - only 1 or maybe 2 more chapters to go! sorry for spelling iv been looking after my baby nephew the last few days so havent had much time to go over it_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"_I guess... one good thing came out of Sesshomaru being here, I feel like I can let go now, that I don't need to hold onto my past life and family... after all I have a new one now and I wouldn't trade it for the moon and stars themselves"_

She picked up the small locket of hair and carried it over to my window, Takara untied the string that was holding it together and let the wind carry it far away from here.

"I guess I should get going..." She thought aloud closing the window

Takara went over to the table and picked up the small metal heart and held it tightly in her hand, once she was out of her room Takara went over to Sesshomaru's door. Once she was sure Sesshomaru was still in his room Takara placed the metal heart on the floor in front of his door then left down the hall to the throne room. Sesshomaru heard Takara leaving her room and started to pass around his own, he had been debating with himself for hours trying to find a way to keep his land from his half brother and keep Takara to himself but so far he had thought of nothing and time was running out. Once he heard the other demons moving down the all Sesshomaru knew that time had run out, it was too late and now he was going to loose the only person he could stand being with. As he opened his door to leave he noticed something small shining on the floor, he looked down and saw the metal heart he had once given Takara.

"_What is this doing here?"_ he wondered bending down to pick it up

He tucked it into his armour then closed the door behind him for the last time, as he neared to throne room he could hear the demon girls talking amongst themselves. Once he entered the room the girls all quietened down and lined up just like the first time he had met them, his mother was sitting on her chair with Takara standing next to her. She flashed him a smile of encourage meant but all it did was remind Sesshomaru of how he would never see that smile again.

"Sesshomaru, the time has come for you to choose" his mother said in a bored tone

Takara watched as he walked pass the girls one by one until she couldn't stand it any longer, she had been hoping he would choose quickly so she could leave and forget about this whole mess but it hadn't been like that at all. Sesshomaru took his time walking around looking at the girls before him, he thought of who he might choose, who would benefit him the most but when it came down to it none of them were good enough, none of them could ever replace Takara.

"_I can't do this... I can't watch him choose a bride"_

Takara backed against the wall and slowly started to move away, she knew she would get into trouble for leaving but she couldn't spend another second in that room. Lady Rikana heard Takara moving away but did nothing to stop her, Sesshomaru only noticed Takara gone once he heard the silent click of the door, he looked up at the empty space where Takara was once standing and knew that he had made a mistake, he started to walk towards the door Takara only just walked out of when his mother stood up from her chair.

"Sesshomaru where are you going, you must choose a bride that was our deal"

"My bride is no longer in this room" He simply said before leaving the room

"_Inuyasha can have my land; I do not care... as long as Takara is by my side"_

He found Takara kneeling in her garden crying, he felt something inside of him that he had never felt before, something that made him want to pull her into his arms and wipe those tears away. He closed the door behind him and walked up behind Takara, he was sure she must have heard him but yet she hadn't moved or even tried to cover up her crying.

"Takara"

She spun around once she heard him say her name, she heard someone enter her garden but she had merely thought it was Hana not the demon lord himself.

"I think you dropped this" He said pulling out the metal heart

"_Why is he here, has he come to say goodbye..."_

He reached out to her with it in the palm of his hand and waited for her to take it.

"_...or has he come to torment me"_

Fighting against her own judgment she finally reached out and took the hear out of his hand, the second she touched his skin Sesshomaru pulled her onto her feet and into a hug.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing"

He didn't answer her, he just held her in his arms despite her efforts to pull away.

"I don't want you to cry anymore" He said finally pulling away

"I wasn't crying" Takara said quickly wiping her tear stained face "well ok I was, but only because I stood on so..."

Sesshomaru kissed Takara cutting her off from talking.

"Marry me" he said once he pulled away

"What... did you just say marry you... What about..." Takara stuttered struggling to find the right words

"I didn't choose any of them"

"What about your land"

"Takara, I don't care about any of that, I only want you in my life"

"Sesshomaru!" Lady Rikana growled behind them

"Lady Rikana" Takara panicked with a bow

"Did I just heard you correctly, you have chosen her over the others"

"Yes mother, Inuyasha can have the western lands if he pleases"

"Why would Inuyasha take of as lord of the west"

"I did not choose one of the demons, and our deal was..."

"That you have to choose a bride, and if Takara here has agreed to it then you have chosen a bride" Lady Rikana but it "well my dear, what do you say"

"_I can marry Sesshomaru, its really ok for me to marry him"_

"Yes, of course" She said standing straight

"There we go, you have Takara as your bride and you are still the western lord, everything worked out perfect"

"but what about the demons?" Sesshomaru asked

"_Wait perfect? I thought she wanted him to marry one of the demons so how can it be perfect unless..."_

"Umm lady Rikana... may I ask you a question"

"Of course"

"Did you plan this?"

Sesshomaru looked at Takara shocked, then towards his mother who was now smiling; it took him a few seconds to piece everything together.

"You planed the whole thing! Forcing us to spend time together making me go after her everything!" he shouted

"You should be thanking me, what an ungrateful son I have, Takara would never treat me this way would you my daughter"

"_Daughter!"_

"No of course not milady, thankyou"

"Please call me mother"

"Yes... mother"


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

_**The Next Day**_

"I can't belie your really leaving" Hana whined

"I know, I'm going to miss you so much" Takara sobbed

"Now you be nice to her you hear, if you're not ill come over there"

"_Soon Hana will be nothing but a dot in the distance"_ I smirked

"Sesshomaru can you give us a minute"

"Sure, I will be waiting with mother"

I turned and left the two girls alone, I knew it was hard for Takara to leave everyone behind so I didn't mind her taking so long to say goodbye to everyone but I did want to get home as soon as possible.

"Lord Sesshomaru... I don't mean... To umm you know... bother you or anything... but have you umm..."

"Spit it out!" I grumbled

"Right... sorry... but have you seen Hana?"

"She is in her house with Takara"

"Right, thankyou"

The boy stumbled down the path towards Hana's house as I continued back to the main house; once I got inside I made my way to mother who was waiting in the throne room.

"Where is my daughter" she asked as I entered alone

"Takara is saying goodbye to her friends" I mumbled

"But I thought..."

"Sorry I took so long" Takara said entering the room

"_What was mother about to say..."_

"You know my dear you don't have to leave right away; you are still welcome to stay here as long as you want"

"Thankyou for the offer but Sesshomaru needs to get back home"

"Oh yes I know, but there is no reason for you to leave so soon"

"Mother" I growled

"Again thankyou but I must decline, I wish to go where ever Sesshomaru goes" Takara smiled warmly walking over to me

"Are you sure"

"Yes, but would it be ok if we came and visited sometime" She asked holding my hand

"_No... Please say no"_

"Of course! Nothing would make me happier then to see you back here" Mother said to Takara

"_It's like I don't even exist to her anymore... Actually... that's kind of nice"_

"Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah but there is something I wanted to talk to you about..."

"I'm here!" Hana shouted bursting through the doors "I hope I wasn't making you wait to long"

"_What is going on here!"_

"Is it ok if Kyo comes with us?"

"Kyo? You want Kyo to come"

"_Come... with... __Us__..."_

"Yeah, I mean if that's ok"

"I won't be any trouble and I will work for my keep" the boy stated coming into view

"I assume this is what you wanted to talk to me about" I growled quietly to Takara

Takara let go of my hand and stood in front of me, she looked up at me with a child like look on her face.

"Please let them come, they are my family and I just couldn't leave them behind... please Sesshomaru" she plead

"Fine" I said giving in

"_Damn it"_

"Thankyou Sesshomaru!" she chirped hugging me quickly

"_Great now I'm stuck with Hana and that other boy"_

"So how are we getting there?" Hana asked once we were outside

"_I hadn't even thought of that... It will take these humans weeks to get there"_

"That's easy" Takara said holding a petal in her hand

She threw it up just over the stars and said the incarnation that made it grow just before it hit the first step down, as it hovered in the air level with the rest of the house Takara turned around to face her friends.

"_Surly she can't carry 3 people"_

"Hana you first"

Hana didn't wait a second more before running over to the petal and jumped on it, I waited for the petal to brake or move but it didn't, it held the girls wait easily even as she jumped and only moved very slightly.

"Kyo your turn"

"Are you sure that thing is safe?"

"Come on Kyo! Don't be a chicken" Hana shouted out

"Don't worry, its perfectly safe" Takara smiled

Kyo careful put one foot on the petal and waited for something to happen; when nothing did he walked slowly onto it before sitting down near the middle. Takara walked onto the petal as Hana sat down next to Kyo; she told them to hold on then whispered another incarnation that made it move up slowly into the sky.

"Come on Sesshomaru you slow poke!" Hana called out to me

"_Annoying servant"_

I was already cursing myself for allowing Takara to sweet talk me into allowing them to come with us, I followed after Takara towards the western lands thinking of what I could of possibly have done in this life to deserve Hana's constant torment.

**The End**

**_A/N - I wanted to thank everyone who has review and given me the will to continue it, so much for a 5 chap max lol, im probably gonna take a brake for a while from writing but every other time i have said that it has never lasted long... but anyway i just wanted to say thanks to everyone and yeah i know Sesshomaru is WAY OOC but oh well im sure ill get the whole character thing one day... maybe lol._**


End file.
